4 years aiyah?
by HISTORY OF DISTORTMENT
Summary: china and japan get into an argument wich causes both of them to wish upon a shooting star for the better. but who knew both of their wish would turn china into a four year old? with his mind and body now trapped in a child,it is up to japan along with the great 8 to take care of him! and possibly make both of their wish come true... chinaxjapan bro power!no incest!
1. Chapter 1

OK I want this story to be my first fanfic to be published you know..something easy to update..soo…yay kind of excited on what people will think of it. I like putting characters in awkward positions like this cuz it's fun~

I have nothing else to say here really so just enjoy the story k?

-CHAPTER 1-

* * *

China stumbled outside, his tears blurring his vision as he sunk down onto his front porch in the middle of the night. "stupid japan,aru…" he mumbled angrily as he thought about what he had told him not 5 minutes ago. Just...How—how could japan say that about him?

After all those years of china raising him, how could he say he wasn't his brother? It didn't make sense, what the younger Asian country had said stabbed him in the heart.

Is that what he really felt towards him? When he would mention the topic all japan would say was a round about answer or stay silent. After all these years did he really think that about him? The idea alone made him cry harder. As soon as the words left Japan's mouth, so calm you wouldn't think it was meant to offend him, china stared at him in shock, and the younger nation left as quickly as possible feeling anger, and guilt.

He left him there by himself to cry alone in the dark. China made an attempt to wipe his tears away with his long red sleeve only to be replaced by more.

What did he do wrong? He had taken care of japan to the best of his ability and loved him like family.

All he ever wanted from his younger brother was for him to love him back.

As the oldest nation of the great 8 he had done his best to act mature and not show the other countries any signs of weakness but now..

China buried his tear soaked face into his knees and hugged them.

" I just want my brother back,aru."

He let silence take over as he went through memories of the 2 of them. The nice cool air and gentle breeze swished his hair and leaves were scattered into the air. The grass swaying in a calm repeated pattern. No noise was made but the sound of china's shuttering cries and his wind chime.

The Asian nation lifted his head towards the star filled night sky. A full moon was out…on nights like this he would always watch the full moon with japan.

Just then a flicker of light caught his attention. China perked up. It was a shooting star! He had seen many of those in his life time but they were still very rare, even for him, and were supposed to give good luck.

He stared at it as it trickled across the sky. He believed that if you wished upon stars like this, it would come true.

In sad desperation he blurted out " I wish japan would love me as a brother again!"

Nihon stood outside in the dark next to his cherry blossom tree as the soft breezes of wind blew and swirled the pink peddles into the warm air. He was still dwelling on what he had said to china earlier.

"I'm not your brother."

It was the first time he had told him flat out in his face and meant it. Now he felt guilty. It was very rude and he should apologize to him, but that would only put him back in the same place he started. Being treated as a child again. China doesn't have to worry about something like that because he is the oldest out of all of them.. 'If only he knew what it felt like to—'

A swift flash of light sparked his senses and his head darted up at the sky in alert. Oh. It was only a shooting star.

He stared at it. America would always tell him that if he made a wish on one, it would come true. The country took a deep breathe,

" I wish chuugoku would understand what it's like to be treated like a child." He sighed dipping his head down closing his eyes.

If he knew what it felt like and respected him then maybe the two would get along better. The country stayed still and attentive to his surroundings as it shimmered away..then… he waited. Nothing happened.

"Of course nothing happened it was only a star." He muttered to himself as he turned around to his house. He needed to sleep, he had a meeting to go to tomorrow. With that he left his thoughts about him and china alone and went inside to sleep, too stressed for tomorrow to come.

The star faded away. His eyes sparkled with tears as the country sat there in silence not moving a single inch of his body, staring at the sky in hope, waiting for something to happen. He waited for another minute, but nothing changed. He still felt the same. japan was not running back to him.

China dragged himself off the floor. That didn't help at all!

" that actually made me feel worse,aru." He mumbled. His arms hung limp at his sides. He then turned around and went back inside his house inside feeling a whole nother wave of exhaustion sweep over him. He was really tired and stressed out, all he wanted was some sleep. He did not want to go to the great 8 meeting at all tomorrow. He hardly ever did anyway but he knew America was going to drag him along this time. He blindly walked into his room, eyes already heavily shut, and collapsed onto his bed.

' I don't care what America does,aru. I am not going to that stupid meeting.' he squeezed his eyes shut and then grabbed the closest hello kitty doll next to him and suffocated it in a hug. He was not looking forward to seeing japan tomorrow. In fact, he never wants to see him again until he starts acting like his brother.

'that's probably never going to happen…' he thought bitterly to himself as he was pulled into a blank dreamless sleep.

Just then a flash over took his entire body blinding the room in a huge yellow light, then slowly faded away. What used to be china was replaced by a 4 year old peacefully sleeping and attempting to hold a doll that was now too big for him to hold. He didn't know that japan made a wish on the same star as he did.

* * *

America casually strolled down the street towards china's house. He sent him a text again as he was coming to get him. "What is with this guy? If he doesn't want to come then he should just say so, he doesn't have to ignore me like this." America huffed irritated.

He had been trying to call him all morning but he wouldn't answer. The real reason why America wanted the country to come so bad was because...well… he needed to borrow more money from him. America was a fool to not pay him back, but china was even more of a fool to continue to give him money.

He walked onto his front porch and banged on the door.

"YO! CHINA!" he shouted obnoxiously.

"DUDE WE GOTTA GO MAN! WHY HAVENT YOU BEEN ANSWERING YOUR PHONE !?"

No answer.

Being the impatient country America was, he opened the door and walked right inside of his house .

"china! Are you even here brah!?" he shouted again hearing his voice bounce of the vacant walls of the house. 'Holy crap! What If he left me!? Then he would have to go to the meeting by myself!

He walked down the halls of his allies house then face washed over with pure worry.

Holy shiz what if something bad happened to him!?

" NO! CHINA YOU CANT BE DEAD I STILL NEED YOU TO GIVE ME SOME MONEY!" he cried running all the way down the hall towards his room.

"oof-!"

The nation rubbed his head and backed away from the door.

" oh yah you have to slide it open…" America muttered. Why do china and japan have to make things more difficult for him?

" china are you in here?" he slid the door open and stepped inside, looking around the room filled with hello kitty dolls and merchandise.

His blues eyes came to a halt at the child sleeping on his bed. Who the heck was this?

America froze In horror. What if—what if this kid killed china and took all of his money!? It makes sense right? Why not, I mean, it happens in horror movies all the time!

the country went into hero mode and marched right up to his allie's bed. He snatched the kid right up and started shaking him awake.

" who are you and what have you done with china you evil bastard!?"

The kid whimpered and whined, starting to stir awake. His small hands held onto America's fists that were holding him as if it would get him to stop. America stopped shaking him in reply and stared menacingly at the victim like he was a suspect to a crime.

He looked to be around 3 years old. The child had brown short hair and was wearing a mini version of china's clothes. The kid's eyes were still squeezed shut and wore a look of irritation. Then the infant opened them, first into tiny slits, then blinked and stared at the person holding him.

America's eyes widened.

The eyes that stared back at him he only belong one person he knew..and this had to be it.

"ch—china!?"

* * *

CLIFF HANGAH! Oh wow did I notice how short this is..but keep reading the story and I promise shit will get better,right china!?

China: what the heck is this,aru?

Me: you're a child now :D isn't that cool?

China: no it is not,aru! I am a mature country!

Me: exactly, that's why it will be interesting!

Japan: he turned into a kid because of a shooting star?

Me: it's the best I can come up with! T_T why, do you want the brittanian angel to do it?

Japan: that would make more sense…. He has done it before with korea

Me: But it won't capture the emotional problems between you two D:

China: a shooting star doesn't even last that long,aru!

Japan: hai, I have seen one before…they are only there for 2 seconds

Me: I know that! But it makes it more emotional ok!?

Japan/china: …. =_=''

Me: and besides, not every magical incident should be englands fault,I mean…there are other ways to do things…

England: *shows up outta no where* that's right! Everything is not my fault!

Me: *nods head in agreement* ok so like,review this and stuff! Then I will post the next chapter this week!

(^-^)/ peace! –keyote mugen


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Reviews! ! *fist pumps in success*

This is gonna get awesome!

China: oh no don't tell me you like actually like this,aru!

Me: shutup china, let's get dis parteh started!

* * *

CHAPTER 2

The both of them stared at each other, America in shock, and china in confusion.

This cant be china! China is like, abajillion years old!

" china? Is that you!?" he shook him again.

"ar-oo."

America almost dropped him on the floor.

" HOLY SHIT IT IS YOU!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. China flinched and covered his ears with his hands whining in protest at his loud voice.

"oh my gawd, dude how did you get like this man!? Your all short and young and not old!" he asked frantically turning him upside down and squeezing his face with his free hand. He tried to squirm out of his grip but America held on to him tightly.

" uh..dude..?" he looked at him again. Something was off about him. His eyes looked confused, innocent, and completely unaware of what's happening. Like…he didn't know who he was.

" hey man, it's me America, remember? Your best ally in the whole world? The one that you're supposed to give money to?" he put a lot of stress on money.

China glared at him again, America stared back hypnotized at his clueless fascial expression.

Then he took the glasses off his face and put it into his mouth.

"hey! Give those back!" he demanded trying to yank them out of his mouth. China tried to hold onto them but he managed to pry them back. He whipped the glasses off on his shirt then put them back onto his face.

Aww dammit this is bad…" America moaned setting him down onto the mass bed covered in a sea of hello kitty dolls and pandas. He ran his hand through his hair in distress.

The 4 year old china hugged the nearest one and buried his face in it mumbling and giggling "shee-nateechan"

He doesn't remember a single thing.

Just then America's phone went off.

"y-yah.." he stuttered.

"America! Where are you!? Both of you are late! and you said you would show up with china!" England nagged completely irked. Sad enough to say, none of them can start the meeting without him. He was inconveniencing everybody just because he felt like goofing off.

"Uhhh….yah about that…." America looked over to the child country hugging the doll and speaking unknown Chinese.

America stayed silent.

"What?"

" uhhhh…..gee how should I put this…." America wondered aloud nervously.

Then china started singing.

" nihao shinatee, play wiff us today, We'll laff and sing on this lofely sunny day~"

"who is that?" England asked curious.

"uh— its no one!"

" is that china…?"  
" uhh..YAH! it is!"

"why does he sound like that, is he sick?" 'that would be a nice excuse not to come.'

"listen, I'll just explain everything when I get there ok? Don't start anything without us this Is a huge emergency!"

' like we could start without you…' "ok but—"

America hung up the phone as quick as he could and jammed it in his pocket. His face was drowning in worry and nervousness. Just—how exactly would the hero show them this?

"China! Come on! We're going to meet the other countries now ok?" America walked up to the bed. China looked up at him still hugging the doll to his face.

"…?"

America picked him up and he dropped his doll.

Then he started whining.

"What?"

He saw him trying to trying to reach for it all the way on the bed and kicking his legs.

America sighed. "You never change…" he shook his head and got the doll for him. China giggled and snuggled it again. He sighed again and walked out the door. This was going to be the longest meeting of his life.

* * *

Britain let out an aggravated sigh as he put his phone away.

" so, china will be coming with us, da?" Russia asked him hopefully wearing his usual cheerful smile.

"I honestly don't know, America said that they are coming now, but he was acting weird…" England huffed and crossed his arms. Leave it to America to do something important.

" well this meeting is mandatory." Germany announced for the rest of them to hear. "this time, everybody has to come. They better be here soon."

The rest of them nodded in agreement.

Japan sighed and did his best not to think about the older Asian country. What if he doesn't come because of what he said last night?

Japan stood up looking guilty and bowed to the rest of the countries. "gomenesai, this whole problem is my fault, china and I had a fight last night which is probably the reason of his absence. "

Germany looked at him. " it is ok japan, America will take care of things."

Japan nodded and sat back down.

" what's wrong japan? was the fight with you and china that bad?" Italy asked concerned.

" n-no…it wasn't that serious…" he lied flustered and looking away.

"oh ,ok!" Italy perked up and started smiling again.

" me and Romano fight with each other all the time! But, we still love each other! so I hope you and your brother are getting along well,Ve!"

Japan's face grew grim.

" I'm sorry Italy, but, china isn't my brother.."

"Huh? Are you sure? China says the two of you are related all the time!"

'of course he does…'

" he must have made a mistake, the two of us are not related."

Italy looked at him in confusion again. He looked even more depressed then before!

" japan! What's wrong? You can tell me, ve!" Italy looked at him hopefully.

"well—"

the door slammed open and all attention was immediately on a panting America carrying a toddler with a hello kitty doll.

"he-hey guys!" he gasped out leaning a hand on his knee to catch his breathe.

"sorry I'm late! But we have a HUGE problem right now." He stood straight again, the kid cradled in his other arm.

" you bet we have a huge problem!" England snapped at him slamming his hands on the table and skirting back his chair.

"America where have you been? This meeting is very important right now and you are troubling everybody!"

" oh please give me a break! This is probably all your fault to begin with!" America defended pointing at china. he had one of hello kitty's ears in his mouth.

" what in the bloody hell are you talking about!? How is it my fault? It is not my fault that you decided to inconvenience everybody here!" he pointed at him.

" and can somebody please tell me why you have that kid with you?" England continued crossing his arms and glaring at him.

" ja America, the rules specifically state that no human can attend a nation's conference meeting, no matter what age." Germany stood up as well, quoting from a rule book that nobody probably reads but him.

" da, and where is china?" Russia's voice was demanding. His evil aura was already starting to emit from him as he stood up as well.

"DUDE! THIS IS CHINA!" America shouted overwhelmed. He pointed at him again, this time he was tugging at the dolls bow to see if it would come off.

"WHAT!?" everybody shouted in unison (except for Canada, who just watched with interest)

" this is amazing! Just imagine the things that I can do with him now, no?" France exclaimed smiling happily.

"oh come on America just because the child has a hello kitty doll doesn't make him china." the British man walked up to the 2 to see for himself. The other countries fallowed up after him.

" are you serious England? Just look at him! He looks exactly like china! you know…except younger." He held the kid out into England's face. China stared at the country. He had the same eyes, the same shade of hair, and the same expression, except more innocent.

England poked and tugged at his face. " well I guess he looks a little like him…"

" but there is only one way to tell if this is china or not." England announced getting an idea.

" how?" America asked confused.

Britain snatched the doll right out of the kid's hands and helled it above his head so that he couldn't reach it. China whined and tried to reach for it, but he couldn't, so he immediately started crying.

"give me back shinatee-chan!" he struggled to get out of America's arm again to snatch it back. His face was already covered in tears and he wouldn't stop sobbing.

" holy shit! It really is him!" England reacted in shock. His mouth was hanging wide open. Even when china was his regular age he would throw fits like this (well, he would actually hit people with a wok,but that's another story.)

Japan froze up in shock.

" how on earth did he get like this!?" Germany asked gesturing towards him.

"dude I have no idea! I just found him like this! And he can't remember us!" America struggled to hold the flailing infant and kept on repositioning his hold on him.

" gomenesai! This is all my fault!" japan apologized blushing in hysterics.

Everybody stopped and looked at him.

" what happened? did it have something to do with the argument you were talking about?" Germany asked concerned.

"well I-I, last night when china and I had the argument I-I wished for something." Japan stuttered feeling awkward.

" and what exactly did you wish for?" france asked pressing for answers.

"I—well I—" japan blushed flustered again.

" I wished that china would know what it's like to feel like to be treated as a child…"

"well are you happy japan!? Look what you've done!" America blamed making obnoxious hand gestures to china ( who was still crying)

" gomenesai! I didn't know it would actually come true!" japan apologized helplessly again.

" Oh no! what do we do!?" Italy started to freak out.

"did china wish for something too?" Britain asked trying to get more answers.

"not that I know of…but knowing him he probably did."  
" what could he have wished for?" Italy asked japan in curiosity.

The countries went quite again for thought.

"I think he wished for me to be his brother again." He said quietly, stiff as a bored.

"da, that sounds like china." Russia agreed.

"" I have seen this before." Britain announced.

Japan perked up.

"huh? you have?"

"yes, two people making a wish on one star, in order for both of those wishes to come true, it has to be granted with one act."

"that doesn't make any frikkin sense!" America shouted.

"yes it does! A star can only grant 1 wish! Its basic logic!" Britain shouted back.

"well Britain, since you think you are so smart, why don't you fix this?" France asked him with a smirk on his face.

"yah man! Why don't you do something England!" America demanded pointing at him.

"Wh- ME!?" he pointed at himself in disbelief. Why him!?

" yah Britain! You are the magic guy! Don't you have anything to reverse this?"

" you can't reverse this! It's a bloody wish! Once a wish is made It has to come true!"

" what does that even mean!?" America shouted back holding his head.

Britain sighed, then started speaking in a calmer voice.

"meaning that until the wish has been granted, china will stay a child."

" so china has to learn what it feels like to be treated like a younger sibling, da?" Russia looked at the infant squirming in America's arms.

" yes I am afraid so."

"And japan has to like him again or something?" America asked

Britain nodded.

" ohonhon! How are you going to take care of this problem Britain? Not so smart now, are you?" he snickered walking up to him trying to get him even more frustrated.

" oh shut up you git! This is not my fault!" he shouted at him pointing at hm.

" of course it is mon amour, everything is your fault." He had that smug grin on his face again.

"why you!—"

Britain's fingers wrapped around France's neck and the 2 started choking each other.

The whole room went completely crazy. Italy was running frantically in circles shouting about 'what they were going to do', France and Britain were choking each other, china was still crying, and Russia and America were harassing japan.

"how could you do this to us?" America complained ready to cry.

"da, you turned my china into a four year old," Russia' s aura was engulfing his whole body and he was pushing Japan's head down. His face looked grim and Russia just stared down on him wearing the most creepiest smile he could possibly pull off.

Germany looked just about ready to explode. The only calm person in that entire room was Canada, who continued to sit down and patiently wait for the others to notice him.

" ok that's it! Everybody calm down!" Germany shouted .  
the countries froze and looked at him.

" obviously, this is not going to solve any of our problems! One of the countries is in a huge situation and we are doing absolutely nothing to solve it!"

Damn. He was right.

" well, what do you suggest we do?" America took the liberty of asking.

" well he's a child now, somebody has to take care of him."

The room went dead silent again.

Everybody slowly craned their head towards the last remaining Asian country in the room.

Japan hunched his shoulders and looked like he wanted to disappear.

"oh gomen, I-uh—I have to go somewhere my boss must be calling me."

He made a quick pace for the door but Russia snatched the color of his uniform and dragged him back.

"Where do you think you're going japan?"

He started shaking and stayed quite (like anybody would do).  
"wh-why is everybody looking at me?" he asked quietly.

" oh come on japan! You're his brother!" America protested.

" no I am not!"

" Even if he's not, this is still your fault." Britain put in.

France smirked.

" If japan doesn't want to watch him then I would be more then happy to-"

"no." they all immediately replied in unison.

Germany sighed and walked up to him.

"japan, you know that you have to take care of him."

" I know this is all my fault but I really don't think this is the best idea at the moment."

" don't worry, we'll help." Britain put in. taking care of a child was tough for just 1 person alone, he out of all people should know that.

"ok. As long as I don't have to do it by myself." He gave in.

Germany nodded. " so, with that said, I believe this meeting is over for today. Japan, if you need any help just ask us."

"Yahoo! I'm going home to play Xbox! Good luck japan!" America shouted putting china on the floor running out the door as fast as he possibly could. He had enough babysitting for one day.

" I hope you know what to do, I'll try to find something to reverse the wish, but I doubt I have something. if you need any help ask me ok?" England gave japan china's doll, and left the room with the rest of the countries.

"bye japan!" Italy waved goodbye at him and he was left alone.

' so that's it? They just leave me here?'

Japan looked down at china.

'and they left him on the floor.'

He walked up to him and bent down to his height. He was still crying and rubbing his eyes with his sleeve/arm.

"uhh china…?"

He looked up at him, his bottom lip was trembling and he had a sad look on his face.

' he's…he's cute!' japan thought in shock.

" I think this is yours." He showed him the doll that Britain took away from him.

China stopped crying and stared at the doll in admiration, then he snatched it and hugged it again.

" my name is japan, you will be staying with me for a while."

China looked at him. Japan got up and held his hand awkwardly, china's hand was limp, being too preoccupied with reuniting with his doll, and the 2 left the room towards the exit of the building.

"ok" he sighed "this can't be that bad."

' at least he can't remember anything.' One of the many advantages of making the situation less awkward for the two.

He put china into the back of his car and fastened his seatbelt for him. He looked at him once more, he had his hand in his mouth drooling all over it . He was just a kid, nothing else.

Japan shut the door and went into the driver's seat, starting up the car and heading back home. He could hear china babbling something unknown in the back seat.

This might actually better then he thought it would be. For once, china was not nagging him about anything, he was not copywriting any of his stuff, and most importantly he wasn't calling him his brother every 4 seconds. Taking care of him can't be that hard, right?

" china, we're here." He announced after a 30 minute ride back home. He turned around in his seat to see what he was doing, he was just sitting there waiting and looking back at him.

'that is weird…I would assume he would be asleep by now…'

He got out the car and led the toddler into the house, feeling a little more relaxed that they were officially by themselves in the safety of their own home.

Japan let go of his hand and left him in the living room to put his work away from the meeting.

He had a flat screen, game systems, and furniture along with a row of cd racks for music, anime, and movies. China stared at all of the CDs in interest, and walked up to them.

"ooohh…" he cooed looking up at the tall rack of CDs towering above him. He pulled one out, looked at it, and dropped it on the floor getting another one.

Japan walked back into the room. What was that noise…?

Clack.

"china what are you doing-" he was cut off at the sight he was seeing. the toddler had about 15 of his cds scattered all over the floor and some even out of the case. One of them was in his mouth.

"no! china! don't do that! Those are my vocaloid cds!" japan shouted in desperation as he ran over to him. If he gets a scratch on any one of them he would be devastated.

" get that out of your mouth!" he demanded trying to yank it from him, he held on and pulled back going into a tug of war between the two.

"no its mine!" china whined yanking it back from him.

" no its not please give it back!" he tried to pull it out of his hands gently so he wouldn't break it, but china only forced it back out of his hands harder then before, and it snapped in half.

"!"

japan froze and looked at the other half of the cd in complete shock.

His hand was trembling. It was his Miku album that he got from a concert.

China looked at his half of the cd in surprise, then Japan's, and ran off to some other part of the house.

Japan collapsed on the floor in grief and buried his head in his arms.

" this was my favorite cd…" he mumbled completely broken. 'Wait- what if he finds my yaoi collection!?' He immediately jumped up and ran towards his library.

Then he heard another noise down a separate hallway and slid to a halt. Japan ran to where the noise was coming from praying that his 'brother' hadn't broken anything else. This time he was in a room, with his cat. Before he could say anything else china was tugging its tail,

"Wait china don't do that!" he begged holding a hand out signaling for him to stop.

The kid started pulling laughing and begin tugging on it's whiskers, then yanked it harder. The cat hissed furiously at him. it was the most scariest noise china had ever heard.

China started wailing loudly again and the cat dashed off to another part of the house.

Japan looked startled and off edge. "ah-!" crap! What the heck was he supposed to do now!?

" china please stop crying!" he begged.

His cries grew louder.

Then the country did all that was left to do.

" hello?"

" Britain help!" he shouted in complete desperation.

" japan? Already? It's only been 2 hours, what happened?"

" I don't know! I left him alone for 2 minutes and—"

" ok, rule 1, never leave a 4 year old alone by themselves." England sighed feeling a little amused. It reminded him of when he would leave America by himself for 5 seconds. then when he would turn back around the living room would be completely destroyed.

" right, got it." He sounded stressed.

" I don't get it japan, don't you have any experience with children?"

" no! I've never taken care of a child before!" japan answered still on edge. He did take care of Taiwan for a time. But that was completly different because she didn't act completly like a child!

" huh? But aren't you the second oldest of Asia?"

" yes but. China took care of all of us." He did take care of Taiwan for a time. But that was completly different because she didn't act completly like a child!

" oh…" England went quite. That was kind of true.

All the 2 could hear was china's crying.  
"oh, and another thing.." japan said starting to feel awkward

"yes?"

"uh…how do you get him to stop crying?" he looked over to him worried.

" do something to make him happy of course! Comfort him." England replied like everybody knew the answer to that question.

Japan felt another wave of panick wash over him.

" what? But I can't do that! Really! I'm not good at that kind of thing! Especially with him.."

" well, you better start to learn or this problem is going to keep showing up again."

" but—"

" I have to go now. I know you can handle this. Good luck."

the line went dead.

Just then japan took back everything he said about this being easy. This was going to be the most hardest thing he has ever done.

CHAPTER END

* * *

Oh chiz whats gonna happen next? .0.

America: hey 'sup

Me: hey where's china?

America: uh…. I think he left…

Me: aw maann! Why?

America: I don't know, he said something about the fanfic making him look immature or something..

Me: oookkkkkk then. Where's japan?

America: yah he's gone too…

Me: crap :/

Dangit I got school on Wednesday ;_;

But I don't think it will slow down my updates

I do warn you, there will be an overload of cuteness in the next chapter

And I will have other countries baby sit him too ^^ any requests just send them.

Review kids or poor china is going to continue to cry and never stop :O

-KEYOTE MUGEN


	3. Chapter 3

Holy crap school has totally thrown this off schedule… as soon as I get use to going to bed at 2:00 in the morning on a school night then will I post 2 chapters a week, but for now it's just going to be one chapter XD sorry sorry it wont take that long for me to change my sleep schedule though..i got too much chiz to do X3

When I got 8 reviews I was like :D its perfectly symmetrical! But then I got 9 and was like e0e maybe it will go to 10.. but it didn't, so I was stuck with an un even number..oh gawd I think I just had a death the kid moment X_x I have no idea why it bothers me…

But seriously,thank you for reviewing. :)

Oh gawd this is like a day late XD sorry…I was all like: im gonna take a nap until my parents fall asleep to use the computer! *never woke up* XD hahaha

Let us read the next chapter,da?

WARNING: CUTENESS OVERLOAD

SIDE EFFECTS MAY CAUSE: GIGGLING, RAPID HEARTBEAT, FANGIRL SQUEELS,AND PURHAPS A WANT TO DRESS UP BABY CHINA .3. you have been warned ( and in large font)

Continue

-CHAPTER 3-

* * *

Japan kept the cellphone to his ear, listening to the dial tone like it was music and stared at china in shock as he cried the most he had ever seen in his life. He was already starting to get a headache. The country began rubbing his temples to get him to relax.

'ok, comfort him, that is all I have to do.' He encouraged himself putting his phone in his pocket and advancing up to him.

He crouched down to his height again and laid a hand on his shoulder, doing his best to immitate the elder country when he would get sad.

"Ch-china it's ok, there is no reason to be afraid it is only a cat." He said soothingly.

"b-but it was so scawree! Why did it do that?" he wailed constantly rubbing his eyes.

" it is because It was scared as well. Don't be afraid of it."

China sniffled as his lip quivered. His wails were died down to suttle sobs.

" I—I don't like it aroo!"

" but it is nice, see? Come and look." Japan turned his head to where his cat was sitting. He was hiding, poking his head around the corner staring cautiously at the two. China looked to the direction japan was staring at, then made a scared squeal and hid behind the country.

Japan froze up like a popsicle as he felt the toddler bury his face into his leg and cling onto his pants.

" china look.." he coaxed him again after he called the cat's name. he obediently ran to his master and nuzzled its head into his hand above him.

China whimpered again.

"I don't wanna see kitty, aroo." He mumbled into him.

" that isn't like you, you love cats…"

"but this one is mean!" he whined.

" you have to be gentle with him or you will scare him." he instructed him in his calm voice again.

He softly grabbed china's small wrist and led it to the animal. China whimpered again in protest as he noticed what he was doing, and another look of fear swept his face again. He covered his free hand/arm over his face as if it would hide him and looked away.

Just when he was about ready to cry, japan guided the child's small hand down the soft white fur of the cat in a gentle, smooth, stroke. He did it again and again until the cat was purring with pleasure.

" oh…" china cooed mimicking what japan had led him to do. His hand hesitated above the fur, stroked him cautiously, then ran back behind japan in fear again and hid his face. But he didn't hear the terrible scary noise like last time. He peaked behind him once more to see what the cat was doing.

It followed him and hugged its body against him purring and rubbing its head.

"Ah! Kitty chan aroo!" china exclaimed in excitement petting it's head.

Japan smiled at the two. "see? He is nothing to be scared of." The sight was quite amusing. China was actually making an attempt to talk and pronounce words. It was hard for him to understand what he was saying but simple because of the very few words he did say. Maybe he should teach him Japanese…?

Japan looked back on the time in his childhood when china would teach him how to write Chinese characters. It was pretty hard, maybe Japanese would be easier for china to learn…?

'wait can he even write yet…?'

"China can you write..?" he asked hugging his knees.

China looked at him with a clueless innocent expression on his face as he was petting his cat. He said something completely incomprehensive and put one of his hands in his mouth.

Japan's eye twitched… it had been all over the cat and now it was in his mouth…

If he didn't give him something to do soon then he would start to act hyper again.

Japan stood up " do you want to draw?"

China looked up at him and giggled "draw aroo!"

With that japan led him into the living room with the cat following behind him.

He had given him crayons and paper. While china was scribbling red all over it. Japan had a traditional brush and ink. He drew the 5 hiragana characters and showed it to him.

" look chuggokku-kun, can you draw this..?"

China stopped coloring on his page and looked up staring at the paper In front of him in awe. He grabbed it and stared, tugged at it, turned it upside down, stared.

" look, like this see..?" he directed his attention to a new piece of paper, in which he rewrote the vowels again for china to watch.

China let out an interesting "ooo" then took his crayon and drew a line that looked like he was going to write the first character down, but ended up scribbling all over the page again.

Japan stared at him. was he even old enough to learn how to write anything…? But he's still a country he should at least be able to write something even if he was a kid…

China showed him the scribbles he drew by holding the paper into the air.

" um…very good…" he lied.

' I don't understand he is a country he should at least have the learning capability to learn—" his eyes wandered onto china's new piece of paper, which displayed perfectly written calligraphy of Chinese.

" why can't you not write Japanese!?" he asked insulted. The toddler only hummed and started drawing a picture of pandas ignoring everything he just said.

Japan sighed. ' was I like this when china raised me…?' he wondered leaning on his hand and daydreaming back on all of those moments in which china would teach him how to write his language.

-~FLASHBACK~-

It was a mid summer day. China and japan sat down on the wooden floor of his house. The 2 were practicing Chinese calligraphy like they would do every afternoon. The air was warm and the sun was beaming happily into the room as the 2 began their lesson.

" just copy my brush strokes ok Nihon.?" He instructed nicely. China slowly drew the multiple characters on his scroll as japan intently watched him. When he was done, china looked at him and smiled so he could do It himself. Japan looked at him unsure and then slowly attempted to copy what he wrote down, but ended up writing in kanji. The same thing he did yesterday. China sighed.

"aiyah japan! You can't draw kanji all of the time aru! You have to learn how to write my language!" china complained/nagged.

"but- it is too hard, I'm not sure if I can do it anymore…" japan admitted in defeat letting his head fall.

"Nonsense, aru! I'm sure you can do it! Here, I'll just show you." China encouraged him. The country held the brush in Japan's small hand then carefully guided it freely across his scroll. Japan watched as he let him lead his hand through the brush strokes until he was done.

"see, aru? It is easy!"

"—ok, but mine will never look as good as yours…" he took another scroll and shakily copied what china wrote imitating the movement of the brush. When he was finished he had crudely drawn characters that turned out to look pretty cute.

"…" he stared at his then at china's.

" I am bad at this, maybe I should just continue to make more kanji…"

"No, aru! It is good, really! You did a nice job!" he praised him silently clapping his hands and smiling.

Japan nodded in little agreement.

The older country looked a little too happy, though…

" do you want to know what it says?" he asked him eagerly.

" what does it say…?"

" it says china is my older brother, aru!" he answered happily pointing at it with a big smile on his face.

Japan's face washed over with grief and embarrassment.

" you tricked me…" he mumbled looking away from him as his caretaker started laughing.

-~FLASHBACK END~-

' I guess I was a little like that…'

That was a very long time ago. Now japan was doing the same thing to him… or trying to at least. Taking care of a child took patients and skill, he knew that much. Japan let out a huff.

"Hiragana is not hard to write."

The infant was doodling all over the page he had with a red crayon, this time he was drawing his flag, but not as perfect as he did with his writing. ' I'll just teach him this later I guess…'

China was trying to say something again as he drew, but japan couldn't understand it.. maybe he should teach him how to speak Japanese too… when china was his regular age he was too stubborn to learn his language because he said japan had "stolen" his and made his own. Just then he heard his doorbell ring.

" that's strange, who could be here at this time of day…?" he looked at his clock. It was 3:00. Didn't the countries have work to do..?

He stood up. He looked down at the younger nation coloring. He was preoccupied now, surely he wouldn't break anything while he answered the door.

" stay right here china, I'll be right back." He announced as he left the room not keeping his eye off of him.

He opened the door not knowing who to suspect.

"Japan! The 3 of us heard what happened! Where is he? I wanna see!" Korea shouted with his hands pumped into the air.

" yes, where is china..?" Hong Kong asked in his soothing monotone. Taiwan smiled and waved at the country nervously.

" hi japan!" she greeted half cheerful, and half awkward that she had brought the 2 with her.

"Wha- how did you guys find out so quickly!?" japan asked confused.

" England told hong kong and hong kong put it on face book." Taiwan explained.

" it has 1,000 likes so far and I just posted it." Hong kong informed him.

Oh yah, facebook. He had been too busy to use that…and china wasn't permitted to use it thanks to his boss, which was a good thing because everybody could talk about china on facebook and he would never know. ( and Korea could put embarrassing photos of him)

" oh…"

" we want to see him." Taiwan giggled.

"da ze! Let us see japan!" Korea shouted again.

"well, I guess you could come in…" japan said hesitantly moving out of the way for the 3 to come inside.

" where is Tibet,Vietnam,and Thailand..?"

" they couldn't make it, they had work to do with their bosses." Hong kong replied following the 3 inside.

" how have you been doing nihon?" Taiwan asked him smiling.

Japan rubbed his neck.

" ok I guess, America wanted me to play slender man with him this week…"

" that is nice. Sounds scary."

" it is…or at least that is what I was told."

Japan lead them to the living room as he talked with her. Korea was hyper and hong kong already had his phone out to take pictures of him.

"ok" he sighed. " there he is I guess…" he motioned with his hand to the kid on the floor lying on his stomach and coloring.

" china?" hongkong asked to get his attention.

The kid looked up at the mention of his name. his big light brown eyes sparkled with innocence.

*Flash!*

"thank you."

He had already taken a picture of him with his phone. The toddler stood up holding his picture.

" japan…?" he asked starting to get scared at the new people in front of him.

" its ok china, these are your..uh… siblings…?" he said unsure of what to call the trio.

" nihao.." he greeted shyly wanting to hide behind japan like he had done earlier.

Taiwan was the first to start squealing like a little girl and clapping her hands in admiration at how cute he was.

" teacher look at you! You are so adorable and small and waayyy better then when you were a 4,000 year old man!" she giggled squeezing is pudgy cheeks in delight.

"hm!" he mumbled as his face was being grabbed.

" aniki!" Korea shouted at him picking the 4 year old up with that enthusiastic grin on his face.

" I told you I was older than you!" he shook him and held him upside down by his leg feeling a strong sense of excitement and victory. China always said he was older than him, but how could he say that now when he was small enough to be held?

"This is awesome! Now I'm the oldest da ze! You have to do everything that I say got it!?"

" you are not the oldest Korea," Taiwan nagged him.

"Yah japan still beats you In age." Hong kong informed him.

" nu-uh!" Korea answered stubbornly. " I have photographic evidence!"

" uh Korea…please don't hold china like that…" japan ordered worriedly.

Korea looked at him. "huh?

"what if you drop him?"

" oh yah! Right, sorry." He realized and put him down. China ran over to japan and hid behind his leg.

*Flash!*

Hong Kong took a picture of that too.

" so..he has no memory?" Taiwan asked looking at him.

" no."

" no wonder he is acting so cute." Hong Kong stated.

" how long as aniki been like this huh?" Korea asked with his hands on his hip.

" since last night. We found him like this this morning."

" he is so adorable! I hope he never changes back!" Taiwan exclaimed happily.

" no don't say things like that!" japan responded worriedly.

" why not? It's true, he is less annoying now that he is a toddler." Taiwan said ready to take a picture of him as well.

" true but…that means I'm stuck with him."

" aw come on it can't be that bad, right china? you are going to be good to japan?" Taiwan asked him.

China looked up at her smiling face, then walked up to her mesmerized by the flowers in her hair.

He reached for it wanting to take them, but they were too far away.

"aww~ do you want me to pick you up.?" Taiwan cooed amused and lifted him off of the floor.

" flawer." He reached for it again and grabbed it.

Taiwan giggled. " you want the flower?"

She took it out of her hair for him. he stared at it In awe.

"pretty, aroo."

He stared at it some more then put it in his mouth, like usual.

" ah china, don't eat that you goof!" Taiwan laughed taking it out of his mouth.

*Flash!*

Hong kong took another picture.

" can you tag me in those pictures for me?" Korea asked.

"sure thing. japan where is your camera? You usually have it on you."

Japans face light up with realization. He forgot his camera! And at a time like this…

" I'll go get it." Japan announced running off to some part of his house to retrieve it.

" china should stay like this." Hong Kong announced keeping his phone in his hand.

" yah! Then he will have to do everything I say!" Korea shouted in agreement.

"we should make him wear something…." Hong kong thought out loud.

" you're right, moments when you get to do things like this never happen! We should cherish this for as long as we can!" Korea agreed. And when he meant cherish, he meant get away with a lot of things he would normally not be able to do if china was his regular age.

" should we crossdress him or make him wear something cute?" hong kong asked.

"cross dress daze!"

"cute!"

" what do you think china?" hong kong asked him as he was being cradled in Taiwan's arms.

" kitty." He responded. It was probably the only word he actually knew how to say. That and panda.

" I'm back" japan announced walking into the room with his professional looking camera strapped around his neck.

"Japan. Can we buy things for china?" Taiwan asked

"oh, sure. Thank you." He really needed to get him a toy or something that he can play with. And some clothes would be nice too…

" I say we should dress china like me daze!" Korea exclaimed

" I say we should buy him a hello kitty outfit." Taiwan stated running her hand through the kids brown smooth hair.

" no we should cross dress him."

Japan looked at the 3 awkwardly. They were not taking this situation seriously at all.

"just.. buy him something to wear ok? And get him some toys or something."

" Got it!" Korea saluted to him.

"Can we bring china with us?" Taiwan asked hopefully.

Japan stared at the three. He didn't know it would be safe to leave him with them…

" uh I'm not really sure…"

" come on japan! We are only going to be gone for 20 minutes!" Taiwan begged.

" well as long as Taiwan watches him then I don't see a problem with it I guess…."

"yes!" Korea and Taiwan shouted In success.

" the 3 of you have an hour so you can be back for dinner."

" wait why can't you come nihon?" Taiwan wondered.

" I would like to come, but I have things to do here. And I need to cook dinner for us as well. But don't worry I'm sure the 3 of you can find a way to enjoy yourselves without me."

"right." She nodded.

Japan patted china's head.

" have fun." He smiled.

" come on let's go!" korea shouted running out the house. Hong Kong followed after him after nodding his head towards his older brother, Taiwan waved goodbye smiling, then they were gone. Japan stood there for 3 seconds, then went straight to his office to get some work done before they would come home.

" nihon! We're back daze!"

" I'm in the kitchen."

They had returned 15 minutes late, but japan could honestly care less. He was too busy doing paper work and cooking to even notice what time it was.

" look at what we bought for china." Taiwan announced excitedly piggy back riding him.

"what is it." He turned around from the counter and stared at what Korea, Taiwan, and Hong Kong was holding. Korea had a hanbok, Taiwan had a hello kitty hoodie, and Hong Kong had a girly dress. The three of them were still holding bags of clothes. China was on Taiwan's back with panda ears and a square plastic toy in his mouth.

The 3 smiled at him enthusiastically ( well hong kong had a small smile on his face but you get the idea.)

" so what do you think? Aren't they just adorable?" Taiwan asked dreamily. looking at the hello kitty hoodie she bought for him.

" did you by any chance happen to go shopping with Hungary?" japan asked blandly.

" what? No! we did it by ourselves! We couldn't decide between cross-dress or cute so we did both!"

" and I bought china a lot of my clothes and a French maid dress!" Korea explained.

" I got him panda stuff!" Taiwan giggled amused.

" and I bought him dresses, because I know he would like them." Hong Kong answered.

Japan went silent again unsure of what to say. " did you..uh, get him any Japanese clothes..?"

The three looked at each other.

" um… gee I'm not sure.." Taiwan wondered aloud thinking. All they did was look at a bunch of clothes that would look cute on china…

" we might have.." hong kong looked through his shopping bag to see if he was right.

" never mind, you guys can eat now if you want."

"yay!" korea cheered.

Japan took their bags and put it into his guest room then came back into the kitchen.

" we also got a highchair for him!" Taiwan said cheerfully putting china into the chair. He was wearing a bib with a panda on it. Japan immediately took a picture of that.

" that is kawaii.. but aren't you guys doing a little too much..?" japan asked nervously.

" of course not, we're only treating him like a child, which he is. Right chuugoku-kun?"

China tried talking with the cubed toy In his mouth and clapped his hands together.

" oh my gawd we are never going to change you back to your older lame self." Taiwan giggled and squeezed his cheek.

" hungwee." China whined taking the toy out of his mouth.

" don't worry we will get you something to eat." Japan smiled. He set the table for them. He had simply just made rice and orange chicken because he knew china would eat it.

" yes! I want to feed china da ze!" Korea exclaimed hoping up and holding chopsticks in the air.

" no I want to feed him!" Taiwan complained grabbing a bowl of rice and racing over to the high chair.

" I want to feed china as well." Hong Kong announced monotonly standing next to japan.

" he is four years old, I'm sure he can feed himself." Japan told them awkwardly. But they couldn't hear him. the 2 were two busy arguing about who would feed china his food. Japan grabbed a bowl of orange chicken and put it on the highchair table and gave him the chopsticks.

China grabbed one chopstick with each hand and started stabbing his food with it to pick it up.

" china you are using it wrong!" japan laughed at him. Japan grabbed his own pair of chopsticks and showed him how to hold it, picking up a piece of his chicken and ate it to show him. China looked at him with anticipation, then tried to do the same with his chopsticks, but ended up gripping both of the sticks and failing to pick up his own food. His face grew sad at his failure and he started crying.

" I can't do it!" he blubbered with his eyes squeezed shut.

'Okay.. maybe we should feed him after all.'

" wait china look! AIRPLANE!" Korea exclaimed snatching food up with his chopsticks and swooshing them in the air making obnoxious airplane noises.

It got his attention and he looked up. His face brightened into a smile again as he giggled and opened his mouth for Korea to put the food in it.

He giggled as he chewed his food and he opened his mouth to eat more,wich Taiwan got the chance to feed him rice.

Japan and Hong Kong both started clicking away at the shutter button.

" when should we get these photos developed?" Hong Kong asked.

" maybe this week end?" japan responded smiling satisfied at the three eating.

China wanted to try feeding himself again, except this time with his hands. He grabbed fist full of rice and orange chicken and began cramming the food in his mouth leaving a mess all over his face and bib.

" aww china you're getting yourself dirty!" korea laughed.

Hong Kong got a wet rag and was washing his face/cheeks off.

" geez china, you sure are messy." Taiwan scolded playfully.

" I can dowit myselwf see?" china said grabbing more food with his hands again, thank god it was only rice this time.

" no china, do not use your hands for that!" hong kong nagged him making him get his hands out of the bowl and wiping them off as well.

" I'll finish feeding him , the 3 of you can go ahead and eat." Japan said stepping into the group around the highchair.

" cool!" korea exclaimed.

" I just put this on facebook." Taiwan announced having her phone out:

' just got done feeding baby china. he is so cute! I wish he was like this all the time! Lms for pictures. ;) '

" can you imagine that he use to do this to us?" Korea laughed eating a bowl of rice.

" nope, I rather not." Taiwan answered with a small nervous laugh of her own.

" hey hong kong put the photos on my wall really quick." Taiwan asked looking at her phone again.

" ok,"

Japan laughed a little as he looked at the others. He felt china grab the chicken off the chopsticks and put it in his mouth. The rest of day they made small conversation and watched china play with a fire truck on the floor.

" well, we should get going so china can sleep." Taiwan said getting off of the couch and stretching.

" yes, and it is getting dark." Hong kong stood up as well.

" are you sure you don't need us to watch him for you?" Korea asked sitting by the infant moving the car up and down the hard wood floor.

" I can teach him how to say 'arimansae!'"

" hai, I'm sure. England will be helping me out."

" okay," Taiwan said still not sure if he was sure about himself.

" well if you need any help just let us know, and make sure to give us any pictures and videos of him too." She asked hugging japan. Japan hugged her back.

" yes, every day to be exact." Hong kong specified.

" ok, ill do that for you," the 2 broke apart from the hug,

" yah and make sure to get him in the French maid dress for me!"

" don't get your hopes up." How would a 4 year old look in that anyway…?

Japan held china's hand and lead the other countries out the door saying their goodbyes. The sun was dimly fading away making the sky a bright peach orange.

Once the Asian countries had left, japan shut the door behind him and went back into the living room turning on the lights.

He felt the toddler tug on his uniform.

" sleepy." He mumbled rubbing his tired eyes.

" ok lets get you In bed then." Japan softly gripped the child's small hand and he lead him to a hall in which the rooms were kept, with his hello kitty doll being dragged behind him. japan slid open the door and turned the light on. It was a guest room, but he didn't really think it was going to matter to him anyway. He would put his things in there tomorrow.

Japan led him to the thin white matt set on the floor with a blanket and pillow neatly draped over it.

China groggily went under the covers and hugged his hello kitty doll closely to him, his head sunk into the pillow. He stared at japan through small slits of his eyes. Then closed them moving into a deep peaceful sleep.

" oyasumi chuggokku-kun." Japan whispered calmly and left the room, cracking the door open so that a thin beam of light would be shone into the room as he slept. So…japan guessed the first day wasn't so bad after all.

Chapter end

* * *

What the faq japan your gonna leave 4 year old china in a room all by himself? Have a heart will yah XDD

And as far as korea goes with whatever he was doing… yah his plan is for china to be like a miniature version of him and address him as the oldest X) so I might do a chapter on that~

The next chapter will have America in it :) BUT he will not be babysitting china until chapter 5 I think… in wich he would be doing it with Britain. :D

I already know what I am going to do for Russia's chapter!cant wait! And Austria's!

And I was requested for doitsu by MeiMeiaru8. I should have him watch china with Italy,da? That would be interesting w I cant wait to do Russia and Austria/ hungaryYay! Teamwork and partner ship!

And I have now added 'aiyah' and 'aru' to the dictionary XD swag~

Aw dude my dad is so lame, he like, got mad because nobody in my family did the bathroom, so I came downstairs to work on this, and the computer monitor was gone I was just staring at the vacant spot like

.0. ! where da faq did it go!? Then he was like, 'see yah ill be back by 9. Don't use the computer while im gone.' And I was like C: 'ok!' the minute he left I took that shit back upstairs and hooked it up. XD

Im surprised I got this done… I work on it at night anyway. Its where I can concentrate on it. Where its silent and children are not running wild around the house.

Ill try to make the next chapter longer just bare with me! Sorry if this one seems rushed. .3. my life is on the line here! ( im not supped to be using this XD)

Remember, if you have any requests, review this or pm me. Thank you for reading! all those who are stalking this story review so I can get an even number, because unsymmetrical stuff is an abomination to my eyes ewe and I'm not even tryng to make a soul eater refrence here :P

KEYOTE MUGEN


	4. Chapter 4

Me: hey guys! I'm back with another chapter!

America: WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG!? THIS THING IS LIKE, 2 WEEK LATE!

Me: sorry! I was sleeping and I was still grounded.. T_T but I'm not anymore so ill work on this regularly ok?

America: alright! *fist pump* now let them read the fanfic so they can see my epic heroicness against slender man

Me: *eye roll* right e_e

CHAPTER 4

* * *

Japan stirred In his sleep at the sound of his phone vibrating against the wooden floor. He felt around for it not bothering to lift his head up and slid it to his face to see who it was. It was America.

" moshi moshi America-san, what is it?" japan mumbled sleepily leaning on his arm.

" dude, you're still staying over to play and watch slender man with me right?" he asked. his voice sounded wide awake.

" of course I am, what time do you want me to come over?"

" um… around 8. That way it will be dark when we watch it!"

" ok America ill be there later." He answered sounding more clear this time.

"awesome! Seeya then bro!"

He hung up the phone and set it onto his pillow. He laid in bed for a few thoughtful moments resting his head on his crossed arms.

' I wonder how china is doing—' he mentally face palmed himself after thinking that. oh right china…he was transformed into a kid yesterday…how on earth could he forget that…

He had forgotten that he had to take care of him while he was talking to America about coming over tonight.

"Well, I guess I could take him with me." He thought out loud. It wouldn't be good for him to leave the toddler all by himself, and he can't leave him at another country's house without telling them beforehand. It wouldn't be a problem anyway. He checked the time on his phone. It was 12:00! He wasn't expecting him to sleep in that late!

' I wonder if china is awake yet…?' he got up and stretched, then walked down the hall to his room, he slid the door open to expecting to see a still sleeping china in the room but he wasn't there. The matt was abandoned. His look was swept with panick. Japan made a short run down the hall. He heard the TV on in the living room and followed the sound of cartoons.

he let out a sigh of relief. The child was lying on the floor coloring and watching hello kitty. Relaxed, he leaned against the wall and watched him enjoyingly scribble over the white pages of paper.

China looked over to him and perked up, then made an energetic rush in front of him.

" good morning japan!" he greeted smiling up at him.

Nihon smiled. " ohayo chuugoku-kun. How did you sleep?"

" good!" the both were wide awake now. The kid was still in yesterday's clothes.

" come with me, I need to help you get ready." He led him back into his room, going through all of the clothes that his siblings had bought for the child. After several nose bleeds and many temptations to get him to wear very adorable outfits, he decided to settle on just a regular t shirt and shorts. The t shirt had a heart on it.

Japan turned towards the younger one, " ok "

Before he could say anything else china snatched the clothes out of his hands and tried to put them on himself. He had managed to find a way to put the shorts on, but was struggling with his shirt. He made whimpering noises as he attempted to put his head through the arm hole.

"mff!"

" uh.. china would you like me to help you…?"

"no! I can dowit myself,aroo!" he shouted childishly putting his other hand through the other armhole.

Japan sighed. " why are you so independent?" he knelt down to one knee and removed the shirt off him,

" lift up your arms." He instructed. He did so, and japan slipped the shirt onto his body, now being completely dressed.

China looked at him in awe like he had just performed magic.

Japan dazed out on him, then his face lit up.

"oh, one more thing."

He pulled out a pair of hello kitty ears with the bow and stuck it on his head.

China looked up and squeezed the soft white fluffy ears.

"ooooh shinatty chan!"

Japan smiled.

" there you go. You can go back to the living room and play now." He patted his head and stood up again.

With that, the toddler had dashed off back to the other room to continue playing. Nihon stayed behind to hang up some of the clothes that Hong Kong and Taiwan bought him, as for Korea's he shoved it in the corner. He'll save those for later…just in case.

He backed up away from his finished work.

"alright, now that that's out of the way.." they would be leaving soon. He should probably make something for the two of them to eat. He stepped out of the room and came down the hallway towards the kitchen.

"china are you hungry?"

he looked up at him and nodded,

"ok , I will just make instant ramen." He went into the kitchen, and china had excitedly followed him.  
japan opened a cabinet and pulled out the Styrofoam bowls of noodles. China stayed back and watched him boil the water on the stove, then pour it into the bowls and stared at the heat emit from them.

" here." Japan placed the bowl In front of him on the table. This time he had made sure to feed him. china had eagerly opened his mouth for more of the food and eaten it until it was completely gone. Afterwards Japan had eaten his own ramen then immediately went to work on revising his slender man game. America had made it but he wanted japan to make it scarier for the both of them to play.(because apparently it wasn't scary enough)

In a few minutes the house was filled with the sound of rapid typing. The noise had drawn china's attention to the computer room. He peeked inside staying at the door and leaning on the wall.

" nihon, what are you dowing?" china asked looking at him with interest.

" oh—Im just making this game that america-san and I will be playing."

Once he heard the word game he immediately ran inside to see it.

" game? can I play too?" he jumped up to try to see what was on the computer screen.

Japan saw him trying to look and hastily covered the monitor up with his hand.

"uhhhh—no Im sorry you can't! it is mature game." Japan replied in slight panick.

"but I AM mature!" he whined jumping up higher to see.  
he turned the wheel chair towards china and put a hand on his head.

" of course you are. But this game is too scary for you."

China crossed his arms and pouted.

" don't worry, it will probably not be fun to play anyway." he turned back around and continued working on it.

" go play with your toys chuugoku kun, we can leave to see America-san in a few minutes ok? Then we can play even better games."

He nodded his head and wandered off to another part of the house, dragging his doll along with him.

In those 10 minutes he had gotten text messages from Germany and England to see how he was doing with china, and Taiwan asked him if he would be able to post new pictures later on today.

Once the country was finished burning the slender man videos and upgraded game, he was ready to leave.

" china-kun, it's time for us to leave." He announced in his soft loud voice to get his attention. He was armed with his camera, and backpack .

"coming!"

He heard his footsteps get closer towards him.

He watched the little kid run to him carrying his doll as usual. He stopped in front of him almost stumbling over onto his face, but regained his balance, and managed to keep his hand in his mouth.

His light brown eyes danced with excitement as he looked up at him ready to leave.

Japan smiled and opened the door for the 2 to walk out and into the car. They would have to take a plane, but being able to play a new videogame was worth it. It was actually the only reason why japan agreed to play a horror game with America to begin with. every time he did the country would be mortally freaked out. This time would be no different, but at least it was worth it.

The drive to the airport was accompanied by talking on the phone with America, and as for the airplane ride there he had spent the time trying to entertain china with music.

He held the ipod in his hand, china had one earphone while japan had the other. The both were listening to vocaloid. The country's gaze was focused out of the window of the airplane. The sun was beaming and the clouds were overtaking the sky. It looked so peaceful. he felt something warm fall against his shoulder and was brought back to reality. He stopped his gazing and looked over to see what it was. Slight surprise light up his face. China had fallen fast asleep against him, curled up into the older nations side, completely calm. He stared at him enjoying the relaxed innocent look on his face. The light brightened it and made his brown hair appear more shiny. Nihon couldn't help but contemptly smile at him and give a small laugh. If he was his normal age he would never allow him to do this, but now he looked too cute to feel umcomfortable.

He wasn't very good at making affectionate jestures, so he just took a picture of china fallen fast asleep and covered him with his red blanket. the child stirred and gripped the warm cover to his face then went still again. Satisfied he turned his attention back to the window and continued to enjoy the quite peaceful feeling of the plane.

* * *

The sun was setting upon the sky. Streaks of orange and yellow splashed upon the horizon and white clouds letting the world know that the day was almost done.

Japan let his knuckles softly knock against the hard wooden door. He cradled China lying fast asleep in his arms gripping his neck. The red blanket wrapped cozily around his a matter of seconds he literally heard his ally 'thump' down the stairs then crash against hard wood flooring. He heard an 'ouch', then swung the door open rubbing his head.

" dude what took you so long!? I've been waiting for hours!"

"b-but you told me to come around 8." japan said looking and sounding confused.

" oh yah I did didn't i…" he went silent, then cheerful again.

"well, come inside! Its about to get dark and I heard playing scary games in the dark makes it more intense!" he motioned for him to come in and stepped out of the way for him to enter his house.

" thank you." the blond shut the door and led his guest to his living room, which was completely set with video games, just like japan, except less organized.

America caught sight of japan holding the toddler in his hands.

"oh hey its china!" he exclaimed turning around to get a better look at him.

" hai, he had fallen asleep on the plane ride here. Where should I put him?"

"uhh…. I have a guest room upstairs, you can leave him there until he wakes up." He pointed to the stairs and then turned back around to set up his tv and stereo system.

Japan nodded and left. With china out of the way the both of them can play slender man without any disruption.

" ok dude! I got the tv and surround system all hooked up!" he announced jumping up and clapping his hands together.

"what do you want to do first?"

Japan looked around and noticed that he had set up a lot of his games here.

"we can play video games first if you want to."  
"yah! Nice idea!" he sat down by his stack of games and started going through them to see which one the 2 of them would play.

"Ok, I got street fighter, smash bros, nba," he continued to go through the list of games he had brought out. After a few minutes the 2 of them settled on smash bros.

He had the stereo system on full blast.

'america maybe you should turn it down!" japan suggested trying to talk over the niose.

" why should I turn it down!?" he shouted back.

" china is sleeping upstairs!"

" oh yah! I totally forgot about him! sorry."

"player 2 defeated!"

"damn you're good at this.." he moaned in defeat and let the controller drop then reached for the remote, turning the sound down to a descent volume.

"Arigatou." He set his controller down as well.

" well, I guess we can start watching those slenderman documentaries."

" here," japan handed him the disk so the 2 of them can watch. America got up and advanced over towards the dvd.

" ok! The disc is in, I'll go make us some popcorn." He announced happily.

"I'll be right back." He smiled at him and disappeared into the kitchen. Japan set his stuff down and sat on the couch. He heard the sound of the microwave and popping followed by the smell of popcorn. and butter. when the popcorn was done, he reentered the room with a huge bowl of it in his hands coming he over to the couch with it.

'that's a lot!' japan thought in shock. He didn't need that much popcorn for only two people!

The room went dark and America sat down next to japan.

" America-san are you sure you want to turn the lights off?" japan asked him pointing to the dead lights.

"Of course I'm sure! tony has seen slender man on YouTube and it doesn't scare him! he told me to play it and watch it with the lights off. besides, the hero can handle anything!" he bragged pointing to himself with that over confident grin of his. Japan turned his attention back to the tv again with a bland look.

" I should let you know that all of the slender man sightings in this video have occurred in America."

" whatever dude," he tried to make himself look as calm as his friend was, but couldn't help but pale as soon as the video started. Japan moved over all the way at the end of the couch, far away from his ally in case he would have a nervous breakdown.

" hahaha! That's the slender man? It's not so bad!" he laughed nervously eating away at the popcorn. after 5 minutes in, the country was trembling and hugging his pillow.

" here we go again." Japan sighed hardly paying attention to the TV screen.

The 'hero' let out a shriek and jumped off the couch pointing and shouting at the tv.

" do you see that!? There's no way that can be fake! He's going to hunt me down and kill me! I swear I am never going to sleep again for as long as I live!" the rest was spoken to fast for japan to understand what he was saying.

" America calm down, if you take notice of the video, it explains that slender man only hunts children.."

" even so we have a four year old sleeping right upstairs this very moment! We're all going to die!" he sobbed collapsing to the floor holding his head in complete and utter fear.

" get a grip." He looked at him unentertained. Usually America would watch it all the way through but now…

"I'll just turn the TV off then,"

" no wait! Don't turn it off! I have to watch all of it!" he snapped desperately. His hand stretched towards his flat screen In a fail attempt to reach or the country that was ready to shut it off,

He backed away from it as he was told and walked over to the light switch on the wall.

" fine, but for your sake we are turning the light back on."

" g—good idea."

The room went bright again, and America had gathered enough courage to sit back onto the couch with the Asian country. He was wondering when they can hurry up and play the game he worked on.

He screamed again and held on to japan, his eyes bugged out and the color completely drained from his skin.

"s-s-somebody help me!" he stuttered out.

" I think we're done with this…" japan felt around for the remote then turned the TV off. if he couldn't handle the documentaries then there was no way the two of them would be playing the pc game.

It was quite for a few moments. Nothing could be heard but the sound of America's shutters. Finally he had let go of him and rested his head on his hand.

"I- I think I should go to bed…." he sounded like he had no idea what to do.

" hai, I think you should."

It was only 10:00.

But America honestly didn't care at the moment, tonight he would be sleeping with the doors and windows locked hugging a shotgun in his sleep. nothing was going to kill the hero tonight! Not even a faceless child assassinator!

" I'll go check on china." japan got up and made his way to the stairs,

" isn't he right there?" America stood up and pointed behind the couch. Japan spun around,

"huh..?"

There he was, still wearing his blanket and holding an airplane in his hand.

He had been sitting there the whole time!

" china what are you doing up?" he asked advancing up to him and sitting on his legs. His look seemed to be stuck on the TV that had now been turned off.

' aw man don't tell me he saw that' japan thought worriedly.

If so then that would be two people not going to sleep tonight.

" come on let's get you back in bed, it's too late to be wandering around like this." Japan picked him up again and went upstairs to put him back to sleep.

" yo, aren't you sharing a room with him?" America asked confused as he left the room again.

" uh, no thank you America-san, if it wouldn't be any trouble I would like my own bedroom to sleep in." he requested him with a flustered blush on his face.

" you do know he's probably not going to remember this after he changes back right?" he asked him leading the other country to a separate room.

" I know, but I would still feel comfortable by myself…"

" ok have it your way…" he was just about to leave the room but stopped,

" uh japan," his hand started trembling again at the thought of the no faced scary thing.

" yes…?"

" can I—"  
"no."

Then shut the door in America's face leaving him to fend for himself for the night,

Japan was finally able to relax from the long night of gaming and horror. Exhausted he settled into the soft comfortable sheets of the bed and shut his eyes waiting for sleep to take over him. he enjoyed the melodious silence and crickets chirp as he laid there in the comfortable sheets. He was hypnotized by relaxation and peace that he had lost track of time, maybe he had fallen asleep for a few short moments, but what he had heard next startled him back to earth and alerted him. It was the terrible sad sound of crying.

He heard the door creak open and the country sat up in bed alert. The sobs got louder along with soft steps against the wooden flooring and the sound of a doll dragging against the floor.

"j-j-japan." He sobbed shivering in the darkness of the room.

He got out of bed kneeling on one knee to his height. So he did see it…

" _do something to make him happy of course! Comfort him."_

" china what is it?" he asked in deep calming concern trying to comfort him again like England told him to do.

" I—I'm scared!" he cried letting his head hang and started wailing louder. Japan let out a quite soothing shoosh and brought the child closer to him by his shoulders, so china could hear him whisper.

He forced himself to go through the distant memories of when china raised him as a country. Yes, there had been a time when japan was scared half to death on a storming night.

*_flash back*_

The rain thrashed loudly against the house. It sounded like coins were falling from the sky. Japan sat on the floor of his room. He kept his body tensed up preparing for another clash of thunder. He felt the thunder's presence getting closer at every second. he braced his self and covered his ears, and waited. but the thunder never came. He opened one eye and looked around slowly taking his hands off of his ears to see what had happened. then the treacherous sound he had feared so much clashed again racking his body and made his heart almost pop out of chest.

His heart was racing inside of him,he could feel it throb in his head.

'I'm not afraid I'm not afraid.' He covered his head and started trembling.

' I'm not afraid I'm not- -'

The tears started strolling down his face and he was struggling to suffocate his wails. No matter what he said, he was afraid. And he had felt so alone.

But… he did have the older nation he was living with that claimed him his little brother. Japan still had him. swallowing his pride and the swell in his throat, he got up and made a fast shaky pace down the hall.

He opened the door to china's room as quite as he possibly could, the rain muffling out his noise. The country was sleeping still and peaceful on the floor, as if the calm feeling was beckoning japan to come with him too.

"chuugoku-san.." he called out to get him to awake. He stirred in his sleep but didn't get up. Japan walked up closer to him and shook him meekly by the shoulder.

"Chuugoku.." he croaked.

"hm..?" he opened his eyes.

"Nihon? What is it,aru? You should be in bed by now." He sat up tiredly. The rain somehow didn't disturb him.

"well I would but…" his voice was as shaky as his body.

China's eyes adjusted to the dark and saw the small child's body tremble before him. his face frowned in concern.

"are you..crying..?"

" gomenesai! I don't mean to cry in front of you..but .." his voice trailed off into quite tears and he looked down at the floor in disgrace. He was supposed to be a strong independent country.

" nihon it's ok." He comforted. His voice went soft and loving.

China pulled him into a hug. this time japan didn't do anything to break away from it.

" you can tell me what's wrong." He cooed to him in his ear.

" I—I-…I want to sleep with you chuugoku-kun…"

china's heart swelled up with love from him.

" nihon...of course you can," he smiled warmly at him.

" you can sleep here whenever you feel scared. I am your older brother aru, so I have to protect you."

Japan looked at him wiping away his tears.

"Arigatou…"

China gave him a pillow and a blanket, and japan kept a respectful distance from him. close enough to feel safe, and far enough to have his own personal space. Feeling completely safe, he closed his eyes and slept.

*_flash back end*_

It was one of those few moments that japan had made china feel like an older brother to him. but the very next day japan had tried to act like last night never happened. he felt the same, but china had felt different with each brotherly gesture he made, and when that time came when japan showed up at his house with a sword pointed to his face, it left him devastated and alone.

Now he here he was, in the same position china was in…

'it..it would only be fair for him to do the same…'

"china…"

"hmm?" he mumbled through tears.

"you can sleep with me," he spoke with the softest voice he could whisper to him as he knelt keeping his gentle hold on both of his shoulders.

He looked up at him sucking in air between sobs, his eyes shimmered in tears as the moonlight brightened the child's scared face.

He buried his head in Japan's stomach and kept himself hidden as he hugged him.

Japan's heart sped up at the action. All of this was making him nervous…

he brought the memory into his head and came back to his senses, picking him up and sitting down on the bed cradling him as he felt his body shake against him. He needed to get china to calm down…what china would do with him if he couldn't sleep was sing to him, but…japan wasn't too fond of that idea. he started rubbing the child's back in smooth circles and and hug him tightly against him so that he would stop shaking.

" it's ok, no one is going to hurt you."

China sniffled and slowly began to stop crying. His face was soaked with tears. He gripped japans neck even harder

"don't leave me alone." He begged.

"...I won't."

He whispered with a dark tone in his voice this time. His eyes were covered in shock and his breathing went heavier. As if he was remembering something sinister.

He laid him down next to him on the bed ready to sleep, but china moved over closer to him and rested his head on top of Japan's chest. Japan held his breathe, he was still taken over at those last words he had said. Those same words he had cried out to him when japan attacked him:

_don't leave me alone._

Ooh~ china and japan drama .0.) nihon give your brother some love man what's wrong with you!?

Japan: / *still uncomfortable with baby chuugoku* It's awkward…

Thanks to slender man, I am now completely afraid of the dark and sleep with a knife under my pillow

So if he ever tries to come get me, he's gonna have to deal with me and a boxcutter :D

I hope you have enjoyed these kawaii little nihon and little chuugoku moments. And I hope it makes up for this being late ._. So sorry about that.

America: well atleast you updated it.

Me: true. =w=

Next chapter will have flashbacks of china and japan's past and england's chapter! (with America of course ewe)

Review bishes! Or slender man will get you! Or WORSE! It will get china-kun! D:


	5. Chapter 5

HEY PEOPLE! IM BAACKKK!

*dodges bullets and tomatoes matrix style*

ok everybody i have a good reason why i havent updated in so long x_x

my computer crashed and i dont think he's getting it fixed anytime soon, im not sure when he'll do it, but this chapter was on my computer, so now i have to retype everything i wrote 3

luckily, there's some document file edit thingy on my dad's mac, but he doesnt really like me using it, so im stuck here trying to get this done in a reasonable amont of time. and you know, you kind of have to be in the type of mood to write a story or it wont seem right, so here i am. o_o thats my excuse. i am working on biology homework as we speak. hah thats another reason, stupid school work e_e then around my writing time im too tired to do anything so i sleep.. XO

i am so sorry if this ends up short very sorry! *bow bow* and very sorry for late update .A. forgive me!

and thank you for all of those who reviewed! I need 1 more to hit 20,!

please try to enjoy the chapter,aru. -_-

-CHAPTER 5-

* * *

" Otouto.." he croaked. his voice dry from tears.

"Don't call me that."

China layed on the dirt ground in pain from his wound. he was minutes from bleeding out and fainting but he was still managing to hold on. japan's back was facing him. He refused to look at whatever excuse he had for a brother. Siblings made each other strong didnt they?

" Japan..."

He stayed silent then started walking away from him. He had already declared war on him. There was no other need to be here.

" Japan!" he shouted this time ignoring the pain in his back. he was just going to leave him like this!? After everything he did for him? He was just going to walk away from him!?

Everything was dark, it was hard to see anything without the moonlight and stars. Only Japan's silhouette was visible through the night.

despite china's pleas he continued to walk away from him.

" JAPAN!" his shouts were meek. with all the energy he had left he lifted his hand toward him in an attempt to reach him.

" Don't leave me..." his voice was chocking on tears. " japan please dont.."

He stopped for a breif moment. his eyes were glazed over with not a trace of pity.

" China..." He began, his voice so dark it made china scared.

"i was never here for you to begin with."

Then he was gone.

* * *

"hello?"

"England…."

"huh? japan?"

" gomenasai england…but... i can't do it."

england's face grew worried. why did japan sound so depressed?

" japan, what's wrong…? i thought you were taking care of China?"

"England i can't take care of chuugoku-san any more…"

england went shocked.

" what!? where are you now?"

" I'm at home…" he answered curled up against the wall hugging his legs. the lights were off and the room had a dim depressed gloom to it.

"huh!? I thought you were at America's house! what are you doing home!?"

" no…I'm sorry…"

something was seriously going on…

" japan…" he said slowly.

" where's china?"

"….."

england waited for him to respond, but he didn't answer him.

" japan where's china?"

" i left him at america's house."

england almost dropped his phone.

" you WHAT!?"

"sorry…." his voice grew darker. he really was sorry. but…

" i couldn't handle it anymore england..it brought back too many bad memories of us… i couldn't…you understand england..right?"

he sighed. the two of them had a terrible past with each other, he was right.

" i understand japan but seriously, out of all the places to leave a four year old?"

" i know, that is why i called you. can you please just um….watch china with him…? i know you are busy and i you don't like america but please england, can you watch him until i feel comfortable again…?"

england's phone line went silent. he would have to be watching four year old. with america. this wasn't good.

but for japan… he knew that him and china don't not had the best history with each other, and by the looks of it, watching him was only making him more depressed.

" japan, you know the only way to get china to return back to normal is to LIKE him. running away from this problem isn't going to help you, or him."

japan let out a heavy sigh.

"england please…" he begged. england heard the distress in his voice and gave in.

" ok fine! but only for a short amount of time ok? after that you're going to have to find someone else to watch him!" he huffed at him. he didn't want to sound mean but he wanted him to know that he was serious about this.

the sooner they can get china back to normal the sooner they can all go back to their regular lives. and japan can feel better.

"arigatou england-san. i'll try my best…but for now i just need to be alone." he sounded tired as he spoke.

" it's ok japan, I'll…I'll just take care of it."

japan thanked him again and the both of them said their the call was over with england let out a sigh.

' by the looks of it japan is going to be in isolation for a long time…. i sure hope he's ok…'

he looked at the time. he would have to go to America's house as soon as possible. just imagining the damage he could of done with china…

he snatched keys and immediately ran out of the door. letting america take care of a child!? the idea was hopeless!

america snored,mumbled something, then rolled over on his back revealing the shotgun that he was holding to his chest. another 'clang' entered the air, louder this time. his eyes snapped open.

"s-slender man!?" he asked dumbfounded. more noises. he laid a trembling foot onto the floor, then made his way to the door. his double barrel shotgun aimed and targeted for whatever in his way.

he wanted to shout something, but that would give away his current position. halfway down the hallway he stopped. oh shit what about japan!? his door was left wide open… what if slender man had already gotten to him!? he made a few more shaky steps to the door. he held his back firmly against the wall,clenching his gun, then jumped I'm aiming and ready to shoot. his heart jolted. nobody was there….

' noo! slender man got japan!' he thought in complete terror. what's the deal he thought he only hunted children!? japan acted like an old man compared to everybody else!

he took another look around the room. the bed covers were spread everywhere, not a single trace of blood and gore left behind. damn. so it WAS true that the tall man didn't leave anything behind. his face grew whiter and he backed out of the room. and to think that the 2 of them were having innocent fun playing video games last night…

'well,maybe china survived!' he thought trying to keep a positive feeling.

'maybe japan protected him and maybe now he's still living!'

he jumped. the sound of pots and pans hitting the floor.

slender man was in his kitchen…

america took in huge gulps of air like it was water and forced himself to leave the room and go down the hallway.

'i'm the hero-im the hero-im the hero-im the-'

the kitchen was right there… he stopped by it. saying a quick prayer and cocking his shotgun back, and rolled in.

" die you faceless bastard!"

china fumbled through all of the cooking instruments lied on the tiled floor.

all america saw was something moving, which scared the living shit out of him. he screamed and squeezed the trigger to his shotgun stumbling back from the kick. the bullet ricochet off of the metal pans and hit the ceiling.

china sat there shocked. america did too.

it was..just china?

the child bursted into an out roar of sobs. Both the gunshot and america had scared him.

"aww man…" he whined. This was the second time he had made him cry!

he went to go pick him up out of the pile of pans.

" where's nihon?" he whined.

his face went grim again.

" the…the slender man got him…"

china cried harder.

" yah, i feel your pain too buddy." he said sympathetically and patted his head as he held him in his other arm.

then he smiled.

" but hey! i know what would make us feel better!" he sent the kid down onto the table and started rummaging through his fridge.

"crap i ran out of mc donald's here…." he thought out loud sounding disappointed.

he turned back to china, who was still crying.

" CHINA! you're coming with me! we're going to mcdonlads!" he shouted sounding happy again.

china whined at the volume of his voice. but america only grinned at him and picked him up so the both of them can go get something to eat.

England bursted into america's house panting.

something had to have happened. What if america poisoned him!? What if he left china alone and got him hurt!? Just the possibilities of what that idiot could do to him were endless!

"AMERICA!?" he shouted gasping for breathe.

he heard muffled shouting coming from the kitchen. he ran to where the noise was coming from, and looked at the scene with complete frustration.

he was expecting for the whole house to be burnt down but instead found something much much worse.

"hiya england!waff bring few here?" america asked with a mouth full a food. he was holding china and one arm and a big mac in the other…

China was giggling and eating fries..

" america!? what the bloody hell are you doing!?" he asked exasperadtly leaning exhausted on the wall into the kitchen.

he swallowed his food and reached for his milkshake.

" just eating. you want some!?" he held out his milk shake for him to drink.

"wh-! no I don't won't some you git!" I blurted out angrily clenching his fist.

" i have been calling you all day! what have you been doing!?"

america shrugged. "nothing bro! we're just eating mcdonalds. right china?" he rocked him up a little bit and grinned.

china nodded and giggled again.

"I've called you 10 times already! how come you weren't answering your phone!?"

" i was at mcdonalds." he made a move to give china a bite of his burger but england slapped it out of his hands.

america gasped. "hey!"

"don't feed china that! you know he doesn't like it!" he nagged pointing at him.

" well he's eating it isn't he?" he come backed with a smirk.

it was worse that china was a four year old now. but eating america's food!? seriously, what world did they live in..?

" listen America, the only reason why I'm here right now is to help you watch china until someone else can take care of him or until japan recovers."

"huh…?" america asked shocked.

"what..?" why did he look so surprised?

" japan..he survived the slender man attack?"

"what!?" confusion read all over britain's face.

" japan is still alive!?" dramatic tears flowed down his face as he gripped the brit's shoulder with his free hand. China perked up at the sound of his brother's name.

"yes he's still alive you idiot,what would make you think something like that? have you been watching horror movies again?" he brushed his hand off his shoulder and crossed his arms frowning.

america rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand and gave him a nervous smile.

"naaawww~ what would make you think that? hahaha." his nervous laugh gave it all away.

england let his head fall at his ridiculous supspense.

" well, if japan's not dead then where is he?"

" he's at his house America. and he said he wasn't leaving until he felt comfortable. and since he asked me to watch china, it's just you and me,unfortunately…"

"ohh…"

england looked around the kitchen admiring the mess of the place, then is eyes drifted off to the ceiling.

" america?"

" yah..?"

" is that a bullet hole?" he squinted his eyes at it to get a better look.

america looked up to where his finger was pointing.

" um..yah.." he answered slowly.

" and, what, may i ask, is a bullet hole doing in the ceiling?" he asked with his arms crossed.

aw crap, how to explain this…

" oh come on! its not like it hit him! it bounced off all if the pans and stuff!" he defended waving his hand exaggeratedly.

" you what!?"

" nothing!"

" you shot at him!?"

" i thought he was slender man!"

" but why would you have a gun around a chilld to begin with!? seriously america! you could have killed him!" he shouted frustratedly. he swiftly snatched china out of his arms.

" hey no fair!" he whined. " how come you get to hold china?"

" because you shot him with a shotgun! that's why!"

"fine." america sighed. " ill just clean the kitchen up then.." he began picking up the mess china had made.

"ok good." he huffed. i'll just…watch china then…" he spoke slowly noticing that there wasn't much to do,then left the kitchen into america's living room, sitting on the couch and setting the child down in front of him.

he was innocently staring into england's green eyes. curiosity filled them. england laughed a little.

"now why couldn't america be as cute as you when he was little?" he smiled and nudged playfully at his face.

china gripped his hand,then brought it into his mouth.

" ahh, china! you're four years old! stop putting things in your mouth!" he made a slightly grossed out face and pulled his hand away and whipped the saliva off on his shirt.

china pouted and crossed his arms.

" do you remember me? I'm england." he introduced happily.

" nihao…" china said shyly and blushed a little fidgeting in his seat.

" there's no need to be shy, we're close friends."

" where's japan?" he asked with a worried look.

" he's…he's gone for a while because he isn't feeling good, but don't worry because we are going to have a lot of fun together!" he gave the child a comforting pat on the head and a reassuring smile. Using his soft voice he use to use when he talked to america when he was a kid.

despite what he said, china was still worried." why didn't he take me with him?"

"because…uh..because…"

"dude I'm done cleaning the kitchen up." america announced stepping into the room with them.

right on time.

" good!" england hopped off of the couch.

" i want japan!" he whined again and tugged on britiain's shirt.

" china," he sighed, "japan isn't here right now."

" but i want him!" tears started welling up in his eyes as he looked up at him.

" hey, don't worry we're still going to have fun, ok? right america?"

" yah dude! we should go to the park!"

" right! see? do you want to play at the park china?"

he let out an unsure whine.

" ill get you ice-cream~" he convinced merrily.

"…"

"does that sound nice?"

" ok."

" yahoo! lets go to the park!" america cheered jamming his fist in the air.

" we are not going to the park for you, we're going for china!" britain picked the child up in his arms and faced him.

" now, please, try not to murder him when we're there ok?"

"ok dude,geesh chill, ill be real careful ok?"

"ok," he said sounding calmer and more convinced

" wee! lets go!" america ran out the door into his car.

britain shook his head and followed. seriously, sometimes america acted the same way he did 100s of years ago.

CHAPTER END

* * *

gawd dammit dark nihon, ;_; breaking hearts and chiz.

aw man, not as much fluff in this one ._. but the next chapter will =w= hopefully...

again sorry for updating late =_=)

I'm pretty sure ill be posting like usual again =w= because i have no life.

next chapter is america and england with chibi china :D

thank you!

-keyote


	6. Chapter 6

I really appreciate the reviews you guys! ^^ it encourages me to continue writing this. I want to finish this one before i start working on another fanficition so I hope to get this done. This chapter might be a little boring ._.'') so sorry if I bore you DX

This chapter focuses on britain and America's past.

Chapter 6

* * *

" OKAY CHINA HERE WE ARE!" America shouted happily with his fist in the air to emphasize the excitement.

" America stop yelling! You're hurting both of our ears!"

" Sorry.." He apologized with a weak smile.

China squirmed out of Britain's arms and hopped out running towards the playground in glee.

"Hey- china wait!-"

" Don't worry british dude I got him!" He reassured and followed the kid to the swing set.

The park was filled with younger kids playing on slides and see saws amusing themselves and spending time with their parents and siblings.

England sighed, then walked over following the other two.

China climbed onto one of the swing sets and sat down in it gripping onto the chains.

America laughed amused and folded his arms against his chest.

" Dude! That swing is way too big for you."

China blushed and gave him a hurt offended look.

" Is not!" He whined.

" I doubt you can even swing by yourself." He picked him up and moved over to the set of baby swings, which China saw, and started whining.

"no aroo! put me in the bigger swing!" He protested kicking and banging on his back with his small fists."

" Ah!- hey! knock it off!"

" Put me in the big kids swing!"

" You're only four!"

" I am old enough,aru!" he fussed more.

England stood back and watched in slight irritation at how america was handling the situation.

He walked up to the both of them to take care of the situation himself.

America was struggling to hold the kid in his arms while china was yanking at his hair.

" America how about i take care of this?" he suggested.

" Here take him!" He responded with anger practically shoving the infant into his arms.

He straightened out his glasses and crossed his arms death glaring him.

" what's wrong?" England asked setting china down on the floor.

" America won't let me use the big kids swing efen though I'm old enuff aroo!" He whined and pouted at him hoping to let Britain this time get his way.

" Aw it's ok china. I'm pretty sure you are mature enough to use the normal swing. Right america?"

" what ever" he huffed.

" You're mature enough right China?"

He nodded pridefully. " RIGHT!"

England laughed. He couldn't help at how cute he acted similar to his normal age.

" okay then. Since you're old enough you can use the big kid swing." he smiled at him and china grinned in return, pleased at his decision

America let out a disgruntled noise of unamusement.

England took China's hand and helped him up onto the swing.

" Hey America. Can you do us a favor and get us icecream?"

He huffed, then walked off grumbling.

" I kind of liked it better when China was his normal age!"

" ?" China looked up at England confused.

He laughed nervously and rested his hand on his head.

" Heh, dont worry about him. He's kind of a git. You can swing now without him bothering you."

" okay aroo!" he straightened up in slight joy, but then sat there for 5 seconds kicking his feet shyly and gripping the chains of the swing.

" What is it?"

" Nothing! I can dowit by myself!" He defended frowning.

England backed away a little more.

" okay, but if you need help I'm right here." England watched him tentedly and waited for him to swing by himself like he had said. But he never did.

" China?"

" what?"

" Do you need help?"

" NO! I said I can dowit by myself aroo! I don't need anybody's help!" He snapped at him.

" Ok. Since you don't need anybody's help I guess I'll just go with America." He implied simply walking away from the swingset.

England was just about ready to leave him there.

" W-wait! aroo!" He jumped off of the swing and caught up to him. England felt him grip onto his leg and he looked down on him in return.

" I'm sorry I didn't mean it! Don't leave me here, aroo!" He begged looking up at him worried with glistening eyes.

Britain smiled and kneeled to his hight.

" Now China, why would I ever do that? If you ask politly enough I'll push you."

China blushed. " C-can you please push me on the swing aroo?" he asked shyly looking at the ground.

" Of course I can. You know I've been waiting for you to ask me."

" oh..."

" Very well then." He got off of his knees and dusted the sand off of himself off.

He lead him back to the empt swings.

Like England had said, he pushed china at a steady height so that he wouldn't scare him.

" Let me know how high you want me to push you ok?" He asked helping him onto the swing.

" OK."

Like England had said, he began pushing china at a steady height so that he wouldn't scare him.

China had stayed quite in silent appreciation, enjoying the nice feeling of being pushed repeatedly into the air.

' well then, i can get used to this.' England thought cheerfully. It felt good to be taking care of a child again for some reason. He remembered when he would play with America like this. Just the idea brought a smile to his face.

" Hey guys I'm back! sorry it took so long i kind of had to chase down an ice-cream truck to find something." he returned holding two icecream cones in his hands.

" Oh, there you are. Where's yours?" England wondered gving another gentle shove to bring China into the air and back down again.

" Haa I kind of ate it." He smiled, England taking notice of the vanilla ice-cream smeared on his face.

" Bloody hell america get the ice cream off of your face. I swear, you're a full grown country!" He nagged him.

" HAHA! you cant tell the hero what to do in my own land!" He laughed in victory at his logic.

" ooh, ICECREAM!" China cheered hoping off of the swing and started jumping to try and reach it from him.

"Here you go China." He handed his forgetting that he was mad at him from earlier.

He took it from him and started to sloppily eat it.

America handed England his icecream.

He looked at his and noticed some of it licked away.

" America did you eat mine?" He asked looking at it irritated.

" yaah kind of. But don't worry! I left enough for you to eat!" He reassured patting his shoulder.

England's eye twitched. " I don't even like icecream that much anyway.."

" Oh come on what's wrong with sharing the same ice cream cone? We used to do it all the time when i was younger remember?"

" Yah, when you were younger," He emphasized 'younger' " and when you weren't eating hammburgers every meal of the day."

" Do you want it?"

" No, you can have it." he handed him his icecream and America cheered.

Britain sat down on the swing and watched china eat away at his icecream cone.

America laughed.

" He's getting it all over his face."

" I got it." England got up removing a hanker chief from the inside of his suit and whiped the ice cream off of him.

" You use to eat like this when you were his age." ' He still does...'

America stopped laughing and blushed. " Did not," He mumbled.

China stuck his hand in his mouth afterwards.

England looked at him irritated. He was never going to stop doing that, he was sure of it.

" Well~ since I'm here I might as well have some fun, I'm going to play in the sand!" America announced spinning around to the sandbox where a few other kids were playing in.

England kept his mouth shut this time about his immaturity.

" yah yah whatever just bring China with you."

" I wanna play in the sand too!" china shouted following him.

The both of them spent the rest of there time there buliding sand castles.

" HAH! LOOK AT THE AWESOME SAND CASTLE THE HERO MADE!"

he beamed at his small castle and wet piles of stand mounded together topped off with a stick.

He looked over to see how China was doing and almost keeled over in surprise.

He was just fininishing a perfect replica of the great wall. All of the kids marveled at his work and crowded around it. America frowned.

" That is completly un patriotic and it supports your communism! How dare you turn my own people against me!" He complained pointing a menacing finger towards him.

A few parents stared at him awkwardly, but he didn't seem to have noticed.

Britain watched the two of them as he sat on the park bench.

He saw the patriotic country advance towards him looking a little upset then stopped in front of him.

" Alright man I'm done with this. How long until we can change him back?" He asked letting his hands drop to his sides in defeat.

" In order for China to go back to normal both of their wishes have to come true. Japan wanted China to be treated like a child and we believe that China wanted Japan to treat him as his brother. Obviously, none of those things are happening right now because Japan Isn't here."

" Well if China's life depends on whether or not Japan is with him or not then why the heck isn't he over here watching him then!?" If this was his fault he should be here to fix it shouldn't he?

He sat down next to him and slumped lowly in his seat.

" It's a little bit more complicated then that America." He began looking at him.

" Japan isn't comfortable enough to be around him right now. He's probally isolated in his house with the lights shut off as we speak. For now we're just going to have to wait until he recovers then we can try to make some progress."

" But you're the magic expert and everything. Dont you know anything that can fix it fast enough before something bad happens?"

" I could but it would be very difficult to produce magic and not have it interfere with the magic restraining them that is curaintly active. If i mess up I could keep China in this form forever or worse."

" Come on England there has to be something!"

" Well..." He thought for a breif second. " if I'm lucky enough I could be able to find some type of information or spell book that can change him back without interfering with the wish. But it could take some time to complete."

" OK then! Let's go!" America got up to go leave but England stopped him.

" Wait a minute i can't just whip up a random spell and change him back! Everything that I need is at my house. We'd have to take a plane again and bring him with us if you want to make any progress."

America turned away from England and faced the park. China was drawing his flag in the sand standing on top of America's sandcastle that he had spent so much time on humming a song.

" We can leave now!"

England read his book as china busily played with toys in the seat next to him. They were on an airplane again. Apperently America didn't want to come along because he said that his house was 'haunted' and creeped him so he stayed behind. But he did want england to get China back to normal as soon as he possibly can. He hated to agree with him, but he was right. If his theory was correct, China's condition could worsen in some way if they waited too long to do something about it. The worst part about it they did't know how long it would take for that to happen.

He looked away from his book and glanced at him. The infant was entertaining himself pretty well, rambling on to himself in chinese.

He let out a heavy sigh, He can just imagine the amount of work he'll be doing when he get home. Enough work that he might even have to have someone else watch China if he would be that busy. Many of the other countries are still caught up with political work so they probably wouldnt even have any time to do so. Especially the great 8 because of the last meeting they had.

He sent Japan a text that he was heading back home and if he needed to visit him he could drop by.

' dammit. When Japan is isolated like this he usally doesnt come out for weeks. I sure hope it's not this bad.'

What had made him seem so distressed on the phone?

He had said that the memories were too strong on him. he must have started to feel guilt over the war the both of them had with each other. The same war that gave china his scar. Countries were supposed to be very fast healers, but for some reason that scar never healed.

Once England got home he left China to himself in the tv room.

" Ok China, you wait here until I'm done with work. Then I can make you something to eat. Does that sound nice?"

He nodded with his fist in his mouth and sat on the floor holding his hello kitty doll.

England turned the tv on, smiled at him,then left him to hisself. The tv should preoccupy him from touching or breaking anything in the room. He headed down the long elegant hallways of his house/ mansion and into his library, in which he kept the majority of his spell spent atleast two hours rummaging through the shelves and endless pages of magic but couldn't find anything that would assist them in this situation.

" Damn it's been a while since I've had to deal with magic involving stars..."

He thought out loud setting down a book on his desk and scratching his head.

' The book i need is probally very old...chances are its in...'

He looked down and stood there, swallowing the lump in his throat.

its about time i feed china..'

He did anything he could to avoid going into that room. He played with china, he cleaned up after him, he cooked him food

(which he refused to eat)

Then finally after a long day decided to put him to bed.

" Good night china."

" WAIT."

" hm?" He stepped back into the room again.

The child gripped the covers up to his face.

" w-what if the slender gets me,aroo?"

England fully reentered the room.

'slender man? Damnit america!'

He gave him a reassuring smile.

" Not to worry about that! If any bad evil monster tries to come here flying mint bunny will be sure to help. Right?" He said sounding sure of himslef and looked at his green freind. The "animal" nodded back in return, floating in the air.

" Is he cute..?"

" yes, he's very cute, why don't you see for yourself?" He held him in his arms and came towards the bed. Children should be able to see fairies and things like that. If not then at least sense them.

china's eye sparkled and gasped. " KAWAII!" he gripped him in a hug and cuddled him admiringly. The magical creature snuggled back in reply.

" see? The 2 of you will make good friends." England smiled and patted his head.  
" now, go to sleep." He tucked him into bed. He felt much safer now that The mint bunny was with him.

" Good night Engwand." he smiled and closed his eyes.

England backed out of the room and kept the door cracked.

" good night."

England pressed his back against the wall and side tired.

_*flash back*_

_" Big brother will you read me a story before I go to sleep?" _

" Ok fine, one story then you're going to bed. Which one?"

_" peter pan!"_

_*laugh* " Again? you always want me to read that one to you! Don't you want to read something different?"_

_" but i think this time i can almost read it to myself now. Besides its my favorite story. Please read it to me England?"_

_" Alright, I'll read it to you. But after that you're going to sleep ok?"_

*giggle*

*_flash back end_*

Britain whiped the tears away from his face dazed out.

why would he be thinking of this now...?

no, he was taking care of a child, it would only be natural to remember things like that.

He made a slow pace down the hallway. There was no nead to postpone it moved down the stairs, down another hallway in the basement, then stopped a particular door. He stood there for a couple of minutes.

This room was where he kept all of his historical artifacts. There were a few very old spell books there and astrology as well.

' When was the last time I've been in here...?'

He wanted to lock the memories away forever.

His hand rested on the door knob.

He had to go in there..he knew he did.

He twisted the door knob open with a fast paced heart. sweat started breaking out on his forehead. he walked in. Alot of artifacts he kept from his past wars he's been in. There were books, uniforms, guns, flags, everything. Including things from America's childhood.

He did his best to stear his sight away from everything there but the book shelf. Just focus on what he came here for.

But no matter how hard he tried, bits and peices in the room brought old memories flooding back to his head.

* flash back*

_" big brother," america whined tugging at his shirt._

_He stopped walking and looked down at him._

_" I'm tired from walking so much can you cawee me?"_

_" Sure. I'll carry you the rest of the way home."_

_He picked him up and piggy backed ride him then continued walking._

_America gripped onto his neck and nuzzled his face into him._

_He blushed at the jesture and continued walking._

_America yawned then rubbed his eye. _

_After a while he had fallen asleep._

_England smiled._

_He fell asleep again._

He would always fall asleep.

It made him happy every time he did. Just the feeling of contempt filled his heart.

His eyes drifted to another part of the room, America's blanket from when he was a kid.

_" England I'm scared!"_

_" scared of what?"_

_"If i go to sleep then the monstwers are going to eat me.."_

_" heroes shouldnt be afraid of anything."_

He collapsed on the floor,

_america was crying._

_" what's wrong?"_

_" I hurt myself playing outside" he sobbed._

_" Let me look at it." he held up his elbow, which had been scraped. England bandaged it, but America continued crying._

_England sat down and whiped america's tears off his face,_

_" I hate seeing you cry.."_

_He pulled him into a tight conforting hug,slowly america had stopped sobbing. And he had hugged him back._

_" Britain look what i drew!"_

_his eyes glistened in admiration._

_" you drew this for me...?"_

_" yah!"_

The picture was pinned to the wall. In it america and England were holding hands.

This time he was crying in sadness instead of love.

He collapsed onto the ground His eyes glistening from tears, he gazed at the last thing he had left of America's childhood.

His white stuffed bunny rabbit..

He got up and walked towards it. He held it in his hands.

_"Hey england can I call you my older brother?"_

_"Just call me England instead.."_

Tears started streaming down his face.

_"from now on I'm no longer a child nor your little brother_"

" it's not fair..."

_" all I want is my freedom"_

' I cant hurt him... I could never hurt him...'

" History isnt fair goddammit.." He cried more and sat up against the wall, choking on his own sobs and clenched his teeth together,staring at the stuffed toy in emotional pain.

_The both of them stood by eachother, hand in hand.. happy and smiling._

" Why did he leave me...?" he whispered to himself.

After everything he did for him why did he leave? He was always trying to protect him...

"Englwand..?"

It was china. He must have come to search for him and heard him...

He looked at the older country gripping the doll and crying helplessly, sunken to the floor in a lifeless heap.

He placed his small hand on his knee.

" Why are you sad...?"

With an exhausted voice, he replied; " The same reason you are China..."

-CHAPTER END-

* * *

Gee i stayed up really late working on this one o_o)

damn i wasnt really planning on making it that sad ;_;

i want this fan fiction to focus on other countrie's pasts with there families and stuff. so everytime china moves to a different country, there memories are triggered.

In a way england has a similar past to china because they were both left by there brothers after all they did for them. T_T)

thanks for reading review and tell me what you think and what countries history you would like to see in future chapters~

-KEYOTE MUGEN


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

* * *

England woke up. He rubbed his forehead with his hand and groaned.

He had fallen asleep with China on the floor by accident. Great now he had a headache.

He dragged himself up and looked around the room. He stared at China asleep on the floor curled up with his mint bunny.

He walked to the book shelf of the room. What he should have gotten done last night but didn't. The country picked up as many astrology books as he could relating to the unfortunate event as well as shooting stars until he had a small stack he was able to carry with one hand.

He carefully carried China in his other arm and left the room upstairs.

He put him back in bed where he belonged.

The child stirred, let out a sleepy heavy breathe of air, then rolled over cuddling his green friend.

England stared at him sadly, then went to his study. He stayed up there for at least three hours reading and taking notes.

" Britain I'm hungwee." China whined creaking the door open and walking in dragging his doll.

He turned away from his work and spun his chair to face him. He looked at the clock. It was 9:30.

" Oh, i must have lost track of time. I guess I can make you some breakfast then." He sounded restless.

" NOO AROO!" China shouted panicked.

" Why not?" England frowned sounding offended.

" I wanna make it myself!" He crossed his arms and began looking at the floor.

" Ok ok just hold on." He heaved himself out of the chair. Seriously. What were they suppose to eat if China didn't like anything he cooked?

He trudged out of the room and led China into the kitchen.

He was obviously too exhausted to cook anything right now, but he knew he wasn't going to leave him alone until he got him something.

" Alright, uuummmm what do you want to eat?" He asked looking around the kitchen.

" WICE!"

" ... rice...? Are you sure..?" Britain looked at him.

China gave him an assuring nod.

" ummm... Ok.." He responded slowly starting to feel a little unsure.

' dammit! I would always have China cook asian food for me and now he's too young!'

After burning the rice for the seventh time, he threw away the charcoaled rice along with the pot as well and curled up into a ball on the floor. He felt like a complete failure.

" I am compeltly worthless at this." An aura of greif felt to be shrouding over him as he pitifully mourned on the floor.

Is this what America had to deal with when he was a kid!?'

He felt a small hand comfortingly rest on his blond hair.

" It's okay England. Maybe You showd just make something easier...?"

' what could possibly be easier then making rice...?'

" Hey China.."

" Hm?"

"maybe you could cook?" He asked hopefully looking up at him from his face plant into the floor.

He gave him a clueless innocent stare then started tugging curiously at his hair.

" Dammit, I should of known" He mumbled defeated letting him tug at his hair.

He kind of liked it better when China was able to cook for him...

He got himself up "I guess I'll just order take out.."

The 2 of them were able to eat some descent chinese food, Britain having to help China out from making a mess of his food.

" Engwand pway wiff me." He asked him tugging at his shirt sleeve excitedly as he cleaned the table.

" I would love to but I have to do some work I have to do." He looked at him tiredly.

" Oh.." China looked down in disapointment and fiddled with his hands.

" Sorry... but you can play with mint bunny." He suggested trying to cheer him up.

" I don't wanna play wiff mint bunny I wanna play wiff you,aroo.."

" Ok tell you what. If I still have enough time then I'll play with you. Does that sound fair?" He looked down at him for a reply.

"ok.." He left the kitchen and sat down in the living room feeling the sense of loneliness. He unenthusiastically played with his toys that the other asian countries bought for him.

England went back to his study again feeling slight guilt that he couldnt spend time with the younger country, but somehow he was satisified.

' It's weird..it seems that the more time I spend with China the more memories of America and I appear...'

He stopped in his tracks as the realization dawned on him. His eyes widened and he smacked himself in the forehead at how ignorant he had been.

' of course! How the hell did I not realize it!?'

He ran to his study and went through the books he had retreived from this morning and stopped at the page he was looking for.

' The more someone is around him the more painful memories come back from the victim's child hood. The effect only works if the victim's past has had bad history with siblings. The memories will not stop until the wish is granted. If the memories aren't forgiven then China won't change back and the memories of those two will continue to haunt Japan...'

" so that's what happened..." England realized. This was the reason why Japan was so depressed. It's why he refuses to take care of china.

The memories were like a way to get him to face his past so that he can forgive him...

" That's the problem...he won't face his past." He said darkly staring at the pages of the book.

He pulled out his phone and tried calling him. He didn't pick up the first time, or the second time. He never responded to any of his texts that he sent him.

" This is bad..."

He was way too busy trying to work on needed somebody to watch China while he was away working. England was way too busy to even play with him, let alone being someone to take care of.

He started gong through his phone and called basically all of the great countries he had on his contact list.

" Germany is busy, Italy is busy, There's no way I'm calling France, America won't watch him, the only country there is left is..."

His face grew in all shades of grim darkness as he stared at the name on his phone.

" Russia..." His tone of voice was darker then the way he looked.

' No what the hell am I thinking!? I can't call him! He'll completly kill China! There's no way Russia would be able to take care of a four year old!'

He bit his lip and continued staring at his phone. His thumb was trembling above the call button.

' Well... I guess it would be more ok since the Baltic states will be with him...?'

Now that he thought about it did seem a little more safer. Three other perfectly reliable countries taking acer of him until he found someone else to baby sit him.

And all Russia would have to do was let them stay at his house for a while.

" Yah," He relaxed a little convincing himself.

" That does seem like a smart idea."

Taking in a breathe of air, he pressed the dial on his phone and hoped for the best.

" Ummm Russia are you doing anything later on...?"

"Hey! China!"

He looked up at him in interest from his bored state.

" Go get your things, we're leaving later on."

" Ooh!" He jumped up excited.

" Are we going to go pway wiff each other?" He asked hopefully and smiled at him. His bright brown eyes were glistening at him.

" Uhh... we're going out to eat tonight. I have somebody that I want you to meet."

" Who is it aroo?"

" It's a surprise. You'll have to wait until we get there." He explained cleverly. " So get ready then we can leave."

He squeeled excitedly and started running around the room picking up toys and falling several times in the process. England turned the TV off and helped him clean up. Just so that he can spend a little more time with him before he left.

He went to another part of the room where crayons and paper were all over the floor.

He bent over and looked through them.

" Hey China is this your language?" He asked pointing at the set of characters drawn onto the page. They looked familiar.

He came to him and shook his head.

" They're Japan's. He showed them to me but I didn't learn awot. Japan's writing is easy."

" Oh, " Now that he thought about it China's did look a little more complicated. To be honest he couldn't really tell the difference but...

"So is this you and japan?" He asked him pointing at another sheet of paper.

He nodded and giggled.

It was drawn in black crayon and showed a chibi version of the two with a cat.

" What the heck this is actually a pretty good drawing for a four year old!" He exclaimed taking a better look at it.

He began sucking his thumb and sat on the floor next to him.

Britain glared at him from the picture.

" China... you really like Japan don't you?"

He nodded again. " Yah! He's nice!"

" Do you talk as much as you do to him...?"

" No. I don't reawly need to."

Interesting...

He looked at the picture again.

" When do I get to see Japan again...?"

He answered with silence.

" Um...I think he's sick,but don't worry! We'll get to meet someone else today ok? Don't worry about him!" He said changing his voice from hesitant to happy.

He sighed then sat down next to him.

" Listen, whenever I get the chance. I promise that I'll talk to Japan and bring him with me when he feels better. Then the three of us will play with each other together. You'll just have to be patient. Alright? I promise."

China stared at him, then giggled.

" Ok aroo."

England laughed a little and smiled back. Then he froze.

China had his hand in his mouth and was drooling all over it.

" Hey...can you please stop doing that...?"

He looked at him and said something incoherently. Whatever he had said sounded like a question.

" Whatever...we'll leave soon." He shuffled his drawings together and handed it to him, which he put in his book bag along with his other stuff.

All he had left was his hello kitty doll, which he held safely in his hands and mint bunny happily hanging on to his head.

" I'm weady.." He stated walking up to him hugging his doll closely to him.

" Ok," He sighed. He took his heavy backpack that China had been dragging and carried it himself. He held China's hand and led him to the car.

England buckled China into the back seat and went into the front.

Lithuania was suppose to be coming to get China instead of Russia, thankfully. He said he would help watch him with the other baltic states.

China was humming a song in the back seat of the car as England drove through his town in search for the restaurant the two of them were suppose to meet at.

" Ah, there it is."

' China doesn't like my food.' He thought bitterly pulling into the parking lot of the small chinese restaurant.

He should at least deserve to eat SOMETHING before he would be sent to Russia's house.

" OK. We're here." He announced unbuckling his seatbelt. He got out of the car and picked China up out of his seat and carried him.

China hung onto his neck as he made his way to the door.

Britain skimmed through the people of the room. Lithuania looked up from his phone,saw him then waved to get his attention.

He sighed in relief.

" Ah! Britain, I'm glad you can make it!" He greeted in relief straightening up his posture.

" Yah, sorry to keep you waiting it took us a while to clean things up." He stood in front of the table setting down his backpack.

" It's ok!" He laughed, " So, is China with you or.."

" China say hi." He instructed nicely.

He peeked behind Britain's shoulder. Lithuania smiled at him.

He hid his face again.

He laughed. " That is soooo cute Britain."

He gave a small sigh and laughed a little.

" Yah he's a little shy and may not talk a lot when you first meet him but he'll get around to it."

" Oh okay then."

China peeked behind Britain's shoulder again as he hung on to him.

" Hey China! Remember me? I'm Lithuania! We may not see each other a lot but we're allies." He greeted still keeping a happy smile on his face.

China hugged onto England's neck more and continued staring at him.

" Hey are you hungry?" England asked.

China nodded into his neck.

He set him down into a booster seat since he was too short to sit in a regular chair.

Britain sat down as well, across from Lithuania so that the both of them can talk face to face.

They 2 older countries ordered their food and started eating. Britain fed China his food and Lithuania laughed light heartedly.

" I'm sorry!" He apologized tearfully.

" I still can't get over how ironic this whole situation really is."

" Yah, it is ironic isn't it?" England laughed.

During Dinner they had simple conversations about other countries, how their economies were going, funny events they've had, parties they had been to. The two of them don't really see each other. They weren't really freinds but good aquintences. Lithunia respected Britain and had no problems with him as Britain did the same.

" Um..so how are you going to get China back to normal again?" He found himself asking as he stared at the infant playing around with his chopsticks.

" Well, I think I might be able to speed his physical age up a little if I can pick the right spell. But everything else is all up to Japan."

" How's that..?"

" Well, I found out that China, in this age, can trigger memories from your past if you're around him enough. It's like it's a technique to force Japan into excepting his past as well as China and himself..."

" Oh, well you don't have to worry about that. Every country has bad history with others but I don't think it would bother me that much really." He reassured him.

" Yah, that is one of the reasons why I wanted the 3 of you and Russia to watch him. You have excepted your pasts as well as each other, so it won't have an effect on any of you."

" Really? You looked that well into it..?" He asked a but surprised.

England paused,

" Umm well no.. to be honest it was kind of a last resort." He admitted slightly ashamed.

" Oh. Well,I'm just glad I can help you two. Besides, Russia threatened to do bad things to us if he didn't see China soon so I'm glad you pulled through and asked for us." He said sounding happy and then scared.

Britain nodded in acknowledgment.

" Just make sure he doesn't do anything crazy to him."

Lithuania nodded back.

Britain took a look at there table and noticed that the 3 of them were done eating.

' Well, I guess I should tell him now.'

" China, this is the country that is going to be watching you for a while."

The child gave him a worried look.

" B-but you said that we could pway wiff eachother aroo!"

He sighed. " I know, but I'm too busy right now. That's why I'm having Mr. Lithuania take care of you."

China looked like he was about to start crying.

" Hey! It's ok! Remembered what I promised all right?"

" okay..."

England picked him up. China gave him for what seemed like a goodbye hug and handed to the other country as well along with his bag.

"You sure you have this under control..?" England asked sounding a little doubtful.

Luthuania smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

" Don't worry! The four of us will be able to take care of Mr. China until he gets better!"

" YOU DID WHAT!?"

" Well,-"

" Why on earth would we, out of all people, take care of a child!? Especially with Russia!?"

" I'm sorry Estonia! Britain really needed somebody to watch him and nobody else was able to. The only country that was available was Russia, and you know that we can't trust him by himself! It just seemed like the right thing to do!"

" But now you got us stuck with Russia, again! Do you really want to live with him again!? After all of those years before we split up!?"

Lithuania kept quite and thought.

" Oh yah.. now that you think about it..."

Sharing the same bed didn't really sound fun at the moment...

" We'll die all over again!" Estonia cried in pathetic worry.

" Wait," Latvia interupted the two from arguing. He was holding China's hand as the 3 of them stood outside of Estonia's house.

" Maybe it won't be that bad! Russia will probably be distracted with China the whole time and leave us alone!"

Estonia's eyes widened in realization.

" You're right!" Estonia agreed pointing at him and grinning.

" All we have to do is stick China with him and stay out of his way the whole time! During that time we'll find another country to take care of him, and the both of them will be out of our hair!" Estonia plotted getting the sense of genuis from his plan.

" I'm sorry guys I didn't really think this would be much of a bother..." Lithuania apologized looking at them concerned.

" I'm sure it can't be that bad right?" Latvia asked. He gave China's face a slight poke.

The child looked slightly uncomfortable from departing from England.

" Like you said, he'll be distracted!"

" Alright see? Now," He sighed bracing himself for the journey to the former communist's house.

" Let's get this over with shall we?"

Estonia opened the door to his car and the rest of the Baltics went inside.

Latvia sat in the back with China, who began playing with.

Luthiania pulled out his cell and called the Russian country, dreadfully,with a shaky hand.

" Um.. Russia..?"

" Da? Luthiania is that you?"

" Um yah... we're coming over now.."

" Ah! Right now?"

" Y-yah."

" YAY! I am so glad the four of you are finally coming over!"

" Um... ok so we'll be there in about 15 minutes.."

" Okay~! I'll see you then!"

Lithuania hung up the phone.

" Why do I have a bad feeling about this...?"

CHAPTER END

* * *

dah dah dah cliff hanger :P

sorry if this chapter was kinda boring. .w.)

just a little break from emotional drama .3.

then the story starts back up again w

how exactly would the 3 baltic states do taking care of China with Russia...?

X3 guess we'll find out next chapter!

ha ha ha...

and OH MY GOD Lithuania's name is so frikkin difficult to spell correctly! DX

I think I just have bad luck when it comes to Lithuanian names because I can't seem to pernounce them right either =3=)

alright I have nothing else to really say here ._.

oh yah, random thing -w-

my little brother was on his psp playing some naruto game ( i forgot which one there's so many e0e)

it was the japanese sub version and this one girl in there sounds like China's japanese voice actor i was just like .0.) ! gasp! mind rape!

anyway review please ;w;)

-KEYOTE MUGEN


	8. Chapter 8

Holy fudge 30 reviews :DD

You people are awesome~

I'm really sorry I updated late, .A.

I got distracted with other stuff… *coff* rping *coff*

But the good news is that I got my computer back!

So that means faster up dates :DD

Who knows I might even start updating 2 chapters a week ( it has been done before =w=)

so, like i said, here is russia's epic entrance -w- enjoy~

CHAPTER 8

* * *

" Alright looks like we're here…"

" Maybe we should just leave China here and run!"

" Latvia, that isn't going to work, he's already expecting us… let' just go and get this over with."

Estonia followed Lithuania up the steps to Russia's mansion.

" Are you ready…?" Lithuania asked the 2.

Both of them nodded. Estonia had a look of bravery while Latvia was squeezing China's hand in slight nervousness. He had already started shaking.

" Ok, here goes nothing," He forced himself to bring his finger to Russia's door bell. After a moment of hesitation, he rung it.

He looked back at the other two, they seemed to be nervous as well. Come to think of it, when was the last time the 3 of them have even seen Russia?

They were always avoiding him. Whenever they were at meetings they hid away from him. Whenever he called him they wouldn't answer, and when they did they would quickly hang

up as soon as they found out who it was.

Lithuania was pretty sure Russia had invited them to a party once before too but they didn't come…

" Oh my god we are so dead." He whispered shakily rubbing the sweat off of his forehead.

Before they were ready the door had opened. He was expecting for the maid to answer the door but as he backed away he saw him.

Nothing about Russia had changed. Except today he had looked happier than usual…

It made him look more intimidating.

" Ah! Lithuania you're here!" He stared down at him with closed eyes and a cheerful smile.

" Oh hi!." He greeted and smiled nervously.

Russia invited the 4 of them inside of his vast house welcomingly.

" You came here fast, da? Did you miss me? Is that why you were in such a hurry to get here?" He asked him. Curiousness sparkled in his violet eyes as he watched the 4 of them come inside.

" B-but- I just said we would be here at this time.." He responded a little shocked at the question.

" It's funny~. How come I haven't seen the three of you around lately? I had a party a couple of months ago. Did you not get my letter?" He stopped in the middle of his living room and looked down at him.

Lithuania found him a little more darker then he was before.

' I knew I should have went to that party…!'

Every time Russia had a party there would always be alcohol. It kind of made him un comfortable being around a bunch of drunk countries so he would usually stay home at those types of events.

" Oh, guys I left something in my car. I'll go get it, I'll be right back." Estonia announced with fake surprise. He turned around swiftly and left outside.

' ESTONIA! YOU'RE LEAVING US AGAIN!' Lithuania panicked. They weren't even there for five minutes!

Despite his now fretful behavior, Russia continued to barrage him with questions.

" Oh, and how come you haven't answered the phone whenever I call you?" Russia wondered tilting his head.

" Well um.. you see my phone hasn't been working that well lately!" He lied forcing a shaky smile and looking up at him.

Russia's eye brows knitted together in confusion.

" Really? Lithuania's phone out of all countries doesn't work? That's kind of ironic isn't it? Don't you have more than one phone anyway?"

Crap. He did had more than one phone. And he was pretty sure he called on all of them.

.

He giggled a little when he noticed the other nation's eyes widen in what he had just said, seeing through his lie.

' Think, think, think ,think- I knew I shouldn't have came here to watch China!—' His eyes lit up with an idea to bail him out.

' Wait! That's it!'

" Oh! Mr. Russia! We have China with us right now if you would like to see him!"

His purple eyes seemed to brighten up at the mention of China's name.

" Really? Where is he?" He looked around the room with the glance of his eyes.

He moved out of the way so the taller country could see him.

China ran away from Latvia and hugged onto Lithuania's leg.

" Oh, there he is right now." He remarked looking down at the chibified nation.

" I want to see him! "Russia begged.

Even though he was upset that Japan had turned China into a kid he was pretty eager meeting his ally in this state. Same with everybody else as far as he was concerned. Who wouldn't of wanted to see China as a child?

" China? Don't be shy, go ahead and say hi to Mr. Russia!" He asked him looking down at his leg. The child stepped out from behind him to see who he was talking about.

Russia gasped lightly at the sight of him.

He had big brown eyes and his hair was short, he didn't get a chance to take a good look at him because he was so mad!

" He is so adorable Lithuania! How long do we get to keep him?"

"Um.. I'm not sure.. a few days maybe? Enough time for England to find someone else to take care of him."

" But why would he need anyone else to take care of him when I can watch him myself?" He wondered. Russia and China were really close allies.

He stayed silent and shrugged his shoulders for an answer instead. He didn't have the heart to tell him that England along with everyone else was afraid that Russia would hurt him some how.

" I'm not really sure but at least we still get to watch him right?"

China looked up at Russia bending his head back in an attempt to see his face.

Russia looked down at him. His intimidating smile and frozen glare faced him.

China backed away a little, frightened.

Latvia stayed by the door for the return of Estonia. Russia's attention right now seemed to be on Lithuania and China, thankfully. He hadn't even pressed down on his head yet as a greeting!

" Hmm you're kind of small~"

Without warning Russia bent down and picked China up so that he could see him better.

"Um sir wait! I don't think you should-"

" What was that?" He asked staring at the country and holding the other one.

" Nothing.."

" Good~!" He cheered and faced his attention back at China.

China fidgeted in his hands and whimpered.

" Awww China is cute, da?" Russia marveled at him staring in amusement at his childish behavior.

" Hey, China, you should become one with me da? That would be fun?"

China looked at him.

His smile didn't match the off distance look in his eyes.

The child's eyes began watering as his lip trembled.

Then started wailing loudly.

" Oh dear," Lithuania said helplessly. He had seen that coming…

Russia tilted his head confused, then looked at Latvia.

" Latvia. Did you scare China? That wasn't very nice you know?"

Latvia's jaw dropped as he looked over at the 3 of them in complete disbelief.

" M-ME!? I didn't do anything! How can I scare him if I'm all the way over here!?" He protested starting to fear for his life.

" OH, so Lithuania did it then, da?" He shot his colleague a threatening glare as he continued to hold the crying infant.

It was his turn to look shocked.

" I-I-"

" I'm back-" Estonia announced. He stopped half way through the entrance, his mouth ready to speak something else but stopped himself.

He saw Russia holding China, who was crying, and threateningly glaring at Lithuania. Latvia seemed to be on edge and ready to make a run for it.

"…"

" Oh hey I think I'll make tea outside this time~!" He announced merrily and left out the door again.

He laughed to himself. Nothing about them had changed.

" China you can come out now." Lithuania begged him. The child was hiding under a blanket on the floor.

"NO AROO!"

" Please..?"

" Swender man is gowing to get me aroo!"

" China slender man is not going to get you." Lithuania looked over at Russia.

China thought the Russian was slender man because he was so tall.

" That's right the tall man is not even here right now." Russia put in feeling clever.

China heard his voice and made a whimpering noise cowering more under the blanket.

" Go away aroo!"

" Russia! For the fifth time He thinks your slender man!" Lithuania almost shouted worriedly and looked up at him.

" AAHH." He finally realized it. Guess there were dis advantages to being tall…

" So what do you want me to do about it?"

" I- I don't know! I didn't know taking care of him would be this hard!" Lithuania started to worry. He felt bad about himself that he wasn't really sure on how to take care of a child.

" Don't worry, I'll get China, ok?" He made move forward towards his old ally hiding under the bed sheet.

" But,-"

" hm?" All it took was for Russia to look at him and he immediately shut up then backed away.

He giggled to himself missing the pleasure of scaring the 3 Baltics that use to live with him.

It had always been so fun.

Turning back around he walked up to the pile of covers thrown into a heap on the floor.

"It's over!" Estonia said in a harsh whisper to the other two.

"I knew I should of just left him at Poland's house!"

" Don't worry I'm sure Russia has this under control!" Lithuania hoped nervously. Despite China's slight fear of him, the two of them actually happened to be good allies. so perhaps… they would be able to get along now?

He kneeled to the child hiding in front of him and removed the blanket holding it above his head.

" Hey." He greeted with a more friendlier voice this time.

China saw him again and hid his face in his hands continuously crying into it.

Russia' s look saddened. He hated seeing his friend cry. He remembered when he would sit at a bar for hours next to him just drinking and pouring out his feelings to him.

He sighed.

No matter what age he was there was always one thing that would always work:

"Don't you want your hello kitty doll?" He asked him showing the doll that he had left behind.

China continued crying, tears streamed down his flushed face. He looked at the doll, then at him.

"Well?" He asked again." Do you want her?"

His lip trembled and nodded holding his hands out to get his doll back and putting his head down.

Russia gave it to him. A pleasant smile graced his lips.

China squeezed it in a hug. He looked up a little and stared at Russia,

"….."

The infant ran away and hid behind the couch.

" Aww! China, that's not nice! I gave you your doll back so now you have to come out!" Russia whined a little starting to sound childish himself.

He was answered with more hesitant silence.

" I'm not slender man. Slender man doesn't have a face. Right Lithuania?"

The country snapped to attention from the others then stopped to think about it.

" Uh..yah I guess he doesn't?" He responded with uncertainty and hunched his shoulders.

" RIGHT?" He asked again not satisfied with his answer.

"oh! yes, you're most defiantly not slender man!" Lithuania said over the other 2's frantic nervous agreement.

" See? You don't have to be scared!" He told him looking towards his new hiding spot.

China mumbled something.

Russia sighed.

" OK. I'll just sit here and wait for you to come out." He crossed his legs and set his arms in between them.

He watched the couch patiently.

The Baltics stared at him.

Estonia pulled out his phone ready to call some other country to watch the child.

He made his move to dial the first number but movement from the other side of the room caught his attention.

China finally peaked behind the couch. He glanced at him for a couple of seconds then hid again.

Russia didn't move.

He peaked behind the couch again, longer this time. Then slowly came out, not taking his eye off of him. Once China was sure that he wasn't going to hurt him he crawled off the couch and came to him tentatively as he gripped his doll in one arm.

" Ah, so you're not scared of me anymore, da?" Russia asked leaning in with a pleasant smile of relief. He had finally come out.

China stared at the floor and shook his head.

" So does that mean we can be friends?" He held out his hand.

He nodded, then placed his small hand in Russia's refusing to look up at him.

Russia smiled warmly at the action and held his.

" See? That wasn't so hard."

" See? I told you." Lithuania said proving the other two wrong. He knew Russia. He would never hurt China.

The other 2 Baltics sighed feeling at ease.

" That was close." Estonia sighed relieved placing a hand on his hip and rubbing his forehead.

" Yah, lucky us." Latvia watched the two other nations smiling at each other and getting along.

Russia picked the child up, now officially friends apparently, and came over to them.

" Hey~ We're back!" Russia announced, even though they were watching him the whole time.

The country felt a boost of cheerfulness now that China was comfortable with him.

" Yah, and not dead somehow..." Estonia noticed surprised.

" Hmm?" What did he mean by dead?

" Uh- never mind Mr. Russia."

" Oh-! I can show you guys your room!" Russia remembered with another sweep of excitement on his face.

" Oh- our room." Lithuania repeated darkly. They had to share a room... and a bed... even though Russia had plenty of rooms in his house that they could of let them use. His house was so frikkin big that each of them could of had 3 of their own rooms and still had enough for other people!

" It's down here if you remember where it is." He informed leading them down the hallway. The 3 of them followed him with distance.

" See?" He opened the door, smiling,

" It's just how you guys left it when you left me!" He sounded happy at this. It sent chills down their spines.

The 3 of them flinched. He was being literal. Their bed was still un made from when they split up from the soviet Union and broken glass laid on the floor.

" Um... thank you Mr. Russia." Lithuania responded hesitantly looking around the room, un sure of weather or not he should be thanking or apologizing.

" You're welcome!" He patted his head cheerfully and continued down the hall.

" Come on China! You will be sharing a room with me so that the slender man won't get you."

With that Russia disappeared.

The 3 of them continued staring.

" He didn't even go inside..." Estonia marveled at the act.

" Do you think Russia is still mad at what we did?" Latvia looked up at Estonia sounding scared.

Lithuania felt the guilt from that day come back to him. He swallowed the lump in his throat and nervously laughed at him to lighten the mood.

" Of course not! That was a long time ago! He can't hold a grudge for that long!" He laughed again then it faded away into the awkward silence of the halls.

Could he…?

They stared into the room once more, thinking other wise.

" My room is kind of big so I get lonely sleeping here by myself most of the time." Russia set China down on the bed after he looked around.

" But you'll stay here with me right?" He looked at him and smiled hopefully.

China nodded at him.

" You'll make swender man go away?"

" Da. If slender man ever comes I will snap his neck da?" Nobody will hurt China while he's here.

China nodded again with a slight more confident look on his face.

" Yay~! Don't worry China, you'll like it here." He sounded sure of himself. Now that he finally had China in his house, he was able to do whatever he wanted with him. Sad that he could only see him at this age, but it still made him happy.

He looked at his clock on the wall.

6:48

" I guess I can have them cook now." He said to himself.

He looked back at China. His attention was on his doll. The child was studying it's face and glaring into it's black orbs.

" Come on lets go get the Baltics, da?"

" OK,aroo." China stood and lifted his hands up so that Russia could carry him.

He smiled at the gesture and lifted him up,setting him atop his shoulders.

China looked down worriedly and gripped onto his head, then his neck.

" You're tall!" He complained sounding scared.

" Don't worry I won't drop you." He giggled.

China continued gripping his neck, still unsure.

Russia left the room walking down the hall.

Finally assured that he wouldn't fall off, he relaxed a little, and fidgeted in his spot to get a better look at everything below him.

" See? You will be fine."

China laughed amused, then leaned in to see what was in front of them.

They were near the Baltic's room, they were still outside in the hallway apparently.

The 3 seemed to be talking about something.

" Hey, how come you guys are still outside?" Russia asked them.

They jumped at his sudden appearance of the taller country.

" Nothing! We were just..." Lithuania looked at the other two.

" Just talking..." Estonia finished for him.

" Well good, me and China are hungry can you cook us something?"

" Uh—of course Mr. Russia.." Lithuania responded smiling.

" Huh? What was that Lithuania?" He asked with an eerie grin tilting his head to the side, expecting a better response.

Lithuania caught on and perked up once he noticed what he had said.

" Um! I mean yes sir!" He quickly corrected.

" Come on you guys we should cook before they get too hungry huh?" He asked pushing the two of them forward in front of him towards the kitchen.

Russia stared on until the 3 of the left around the corner .

" Hmmm looks like they will be too busy to play with us." Russia smiled rocking the smaller country up a little onto his shoulders.

China's head was rested onto his gray blonde hair.

" Ooh! I know what will be fun!" He announced to himself getting an idea.

" Come on China! You and me are going to take a bath together. That sounds nice, da?"

China stared down on him with a set of brown curious shimmering eyes.

The taller country turned around and went to the opposite way of the hall, humming an old Russian song.

Ah yes it was good to have his Baltic states back again.

-CHAPTER END-

* * *

Yah ima cut it here right before all of the fluff ;w;

I might end up putting in some Baltic state and Russia history in their chapters.

Random fact incase for those of you who didn't know this, Russia wanted something to block off Germany to prevent them from attacking, so he tried using finland, which resulted in war. Russia lost because 1) it was frikkin cold and 2) finnish soldiers are just bad asses. So all of Russia's soldiers froze to death,( don't fuck with santa! ).

they ended up using the Baltic states literally as a WALL to block Germany out.

w -sigh- history can be soo funny sometimes.

Review guys I really want to see what you peps think .w.)

KEYOTE MUGEN


	9. Chapter 9

Me: * sippin tea like a boss*  
America: There you are! –marches up to me and slaps the tea out of my hand- Where the hell have you been? Your readers have been waiting for you to update this thing and you haven't even touched it!  
Me: wh- dude I know! I'm sorry! I was busy being distracted with life!  
America: Dude, you have no life anymore. You've been doing something else . I know it! –epic stare-  
Me: Alright alright fiinee! –turns to you guys- I—I got hooked on roleplaying! –sobs in corner- I've been so busy with it I never got a chance to update my own story TAT)  
America: * GASP* How dare you betray fan fiction for Roleplaying!  
Me: Yes yes I know, Im sorry TvT) to make it up to you guys I will make this chapter really good and update two of them this week okay? I want to finish this story by the end of February! My goal is to get 50 reviews, and atleast 16 chapters out of this.I have been spell checking my past chapters to make sure everything is perfect, if you see any spelling errors, please PM me letting me know so I can fix them! Thank you!  
America: -nods and huffs- Um,yah whatever,When is the HERO going to show up again?

Me: - _ - ) Shut up and read the bloody chapter..

CHAPTER 9

* * *

Russia sighed to himself. He had finally gotten his Baltic states back. That was good. Now they could talk to each other again! Just the feeling of talking to people made Russia excited. They could tell him how their countries have been so far, and what they've been doing, and how much they missed him, and why they left him alone.

His footsteps came to a halt in front of the bathroom door. He dipped his head down at the terrible thought. Why did his friends leave him? He didn't understand..was he not nice enough towards them..?

'well, it was only for the best ,da? I can't keep them forever. Can I?'

"Oh, but what if I can?" He asked out loud to himself this time, answering the question he had in his head. The words were spoken with an oozing want of greed.

China tugged at the Russian's hair, trying to get his attention.

" Russia?"

The man blinked a couple of times, then smiled.

" Da. Sorry China I was only thinking." He replied softly with a slight happy tone to his voice to cover up his true sadness.

Russia twisted the door knob open to the room and went inside.

Once Russia was in the room he lifted the fidgeting child off of his shoulders since he didn't need to carry him anymore and set him down on the floor.

China looked up at him as Russia put him onto the floor.

He saw his gaze and gave him a radiant smile. He had China too!

" China would never leave me, would he?"

He firmly shook his head understanding what he asked him. " No aroo!" He raised his hand up towards him.

" Friends! peng you!"

Russia lit up like a light.

" Da!Freinds? I am so happy to hear that!"

Hearing this let all of his sad emotions fade away and soon quickly forgot about the Baltics.

Chin had never really been so forward and bold to say things like that to him so straight forward, so hearing those words just about made Russia the most happiest country in the world.

He turned the bath water on, the sound of rushing water played through the room like a water fall. All there was left to do was wait for the bath water to fill up. He hummed, glancing over at china. He noticed he was sitting on the floor so he scooped him up into his lap feeling that it would be better if he held him. The child did nothing to protest and was talking to himself in his native tongue, seeming to be distracted with that.

The Baltic states are here. And China is here.

' Maybe I should invite my sisters over as well..?'

The thought of seeing his family again lifted his hopes up. He hadn't seen them in such a long time…

" Hey china! Would you like to meet my sisters tomorrow?"

" Sisters..?"

" Da! I have two sisters! One is older then me and one is younger then me." There was bliss in his voice at the mention of the only family he had.

" My younger sister is strong and she's very nice and cute. But…" His voice and face went into immediate dread.

" She can be scary..very scary China..I hope she doesn't act that way when she comes over tomorrow.."

It scared Russia to death to see his sister go half crazy for him. He just wanted her to be her usual cute self and not beg him to marry her for once…

He sighed and continued talking to him.

" And my older sister Ukraine. She's very shy and nervous but she has a kind heart and she is very nice to me. She took care of me and Belerus when we were little. She even made me this scarf see?"

He cradled the soft pink fabric with his hand as it neatly rested on his neck. China stared on tentetitvly listening, his glare on the Russian's scarf. The sound of rushing water continued on in the back round.

China slowly moved his hand to the soft article of clothing and pressed it with his small fingers in complete interest.

His smile faded into one of sadness.  
" even though we are hardly allowed to see eachother…and sometimes she is nervous when she is around me and runs away." He released another heavy sigh.

" But it's not her fault.. I miss It when she would take care of me..." He cuddled his nose deep into his scarf as if to travel back to those distant memories.

When Belarus would get scared, she would want to hold his hand. She would always run to Russia whenever she had trouble. When it would snow, Ukraine would hug him to keep her little brother warm.

The 3 of them were so happy when they were little. When every body was together. Like how it's supposed to be.

Now…

" Things have changed I guess.." He looked into thetub as it gradually filled with water.

He turned back to his friend and let a small subtle smile appear on his face despite his thoughts.

" But good thing I have China to help me through things." He pinched the other's cheek playfully.

He let out a giggle as the Russian touched his face.

Looking back to the inside of the tub,seeing that the bath was now full. The Russian turned the water off and the noise came to a halt.

He dipped his finger into the bath water, feeling its temperature and looking into it intensly. Russia confirmed the safety of the water with a confident nod and decided that they were ready.

" Okay China. The water is ready. Wait just a moment." He looked at him as he talked then reached for bubble bath, beginning to pour it into the welcoming water of the tub. After a moment he still continued to pour and had put in a little too much as the tub was layered in a thick wall of bubbles.

He laughed a little at his mistake and blushed.  
" Oops~. Oh well, I like it like that anyway." Small whimpering struggles could be heard from the other causing him to look again, seeing the country struggle to take off his shirt by himself, but with little success.

" Here let me help." He giggled his childish laugh and removed his shirt for him, slipping it off his body with ease. Russia helped him remove the rest of his clothes as well,then picked him up like he had weighed nothing and put him into the bath water.  
China splashed around a little letting out an innocent laugh,already starting to enjoy the bath.

" Pway wiff me aroo!"

" Ok I'm coming!" He eagerly undressed himself and stepped into the bathtub, sinking into the bundling warmth of the water.  
It felt nice against his skin.

'If only outside would be like this more often…'

The sound of the child's splashing brought the country back to reality. He looked at him, blissfully smacking the water and being surrounded by the foam of bubbles.

Russia's smile returned once more and was followed up by a laugh.

" Oh China~ You are so cute da? You would have never let me do this with you if you were your normal age!" Even if he did, he wouldn't of enjoyed it. He snickered. Just wait until he hears about this event when he changes back.

The child only looked at him with a happy smile.  
Ivan couldn't help but scoop up a palm full of bubbles and rest the pile on his head.

His eyes looked up and he closed his eyes laughing yet again, splashing Russia with water.

" Hey!" He fussed over the sound of the splashing with a smile and blocked the continues amount of water with his hand, looking at him with an eye closed so that he wouldn't get any water in them.

" You should be getting cleaned!"

Yao crossed his small arms and pouted beginning to feel upset that his fun had come to a hault.

He would play with him more, but he liked the idea of getting a chance to take care of his comrade, especially in this condition. He felt like he had owed it to him.

Humming a happy tune to himself, he continued washing the child.

" Russia?" The sweet voice of the chibi made him happy.  
" Da China?"

" You're hurt aroo!" He felt a small soft hand lay onto his chest, where many of his scars were kept. His face saddened at the memories of how he had gotten them and paled.

China had only seen his scars one other time before…

" Don't worry about that China, they don't hurt anymore. They are only painless scars." He put a fake smile on his face so that he wouldn't discourage the other and make him scared.

He felt his own neck and ran his finger through the grooves and marks as sorrow danced in his eyes.

The ones on his neck he had gotten from World War 1, he remembered…he had almost died..

Thankfully, communism had saved his life. Still, the child proceeded with worry.

" But-but-! They look bad aroo!" He looked up at him, keeping his hand on his chest.

Russia placed his hand on his concerned little head.

" Niet! They are only bad if you let the scars hurt you! The physical pain is gone but the emotional pain is still there with the mark. That Is why they are still on my body da?" He had quoted China from when he had last saw him. Why did he let his scars hurt him…?

_-~flash back~-_

" China! What are you still doing with that scar? You are a strong country da? Countries can heal fast! Why are you still hurt?" His voice was filled with many emotions. Concern,confusion,curiosity. He stared at the deep cut in his back,frowning.

" Because aru…." He said slowly not really wanting to tell him,but Russia pressed on.

" Because what?"

He sighed stressfully and turned his head away from him as he stood.

" You wont understand Russia…"

Russia came closer to him to get a better look at his scar. He moved a hand to touch it but decided not to and pulled away.

" Of course I will understand! I am your comrade da? But… " He sounded really stubborn and sure of himself but stopped and frowned.

" You hate Japan don't you? If you don't like him then why are you still hurt by what he did?"

China shook his head and still refused to look at him.

" No aru..I don't hate Japan..I still want him to be my brother. That is why the scar refuses to disappear. Because I am still hurt by that night..not physically but emotionally, I still suffer from it.."

He looked down now, clenching his fist from the aching pain in is back. Whenever he had thought about that night with Japan his scar hurt him.

Russia saw this and grimaced.

" Well stop being hurt by him! He obviously doesn't care about you! So just get over it already!"

" No aru I can't!The physical pain is gone but the emotional pain is still here..it hasn't been forgiven yet..nor forgotten. And I'm pretty sure that applies for both of us."

He stared.

Unless the pain has been forgiven it won't disappear…

_-flash back end~-_

' He doesn't want to forget…more likely he still feels pain from Japan..'

He started chanting under his breathe. He didn't like Japan. Not one bit, especially that war he had with him, on top of hurting China. Heck, he still wasn't here to take care of him! Russia was! What type of a country was he?

" Kol kol kol kol kol kol"

China moved away from the bath sponge on his skin and whined starting to get intimidated by the noise he was making.  
" Wussia!"

He immediately stopped and looked down at him.  
" Oh! I'm sorry! I was just, lost in thought~." He was going to kill Japan some how If he got the chance.

' Hmmm, how should I go about doing that?'

" Do you're scars still huwrt Wussia?"

Again with his scars..

" Sometimes! Only when I think about it! But that is completely ok da? Because I have friends and family that can make me feel better." His short quick perky attitude died down when he noticed that he didn't really have friends, or a family that was there for him. Oh, but everyone was his friend right?

" Whenever they are here for me at least..but don't worry! I'll wait for them like I always did!"

Yao noticed how sad he was and came back to him, kissing whatever old wounds he could reach, delicately and gently with his lips.

" Wove is suppowsed to make people feel better aroo!" He announced looking up at him eagerly hoping it fixed him like he had thought.

Ivan stared surprise, then let out a light childish giggle and pulled the other into a friendly warm hug.

" China~! Even when you're little like this you can still make me feel better!"

The younger country gave him an innocent smile and swiped a pile of bubbles onto his nose, wanting to play again.

" Got you aroo!"

Ivan smiled even more. His friends would always be here for him. He just had to keep waiting.

* * *

As Russia and China were bathing, the Baltics were silently at work in the kitchen preparing dinner like Russia had told them to, trying to plot there escape.

Latvia turned to the rest of them from his work in a paranoid shout.

" Can we just leave now while they're distracted?"  
Estonia put the knife down and turned to Lithuania.  
" I second that! We better get while the gettings good!"

" What? What about China?" Lithuania gave them a scared look. They looked like they were actually going to leave.  
" China will be fine! Russia seems to be having plenty of fun with him! He probably won't even notice we left because he will be so distracted!" Estonia put in sounding more and more confident about their escape plan, still believing that he would be distracted with China.

Lithuania shook his head at both of them and brought a clenched shaky hand to his chin in doubt.  
" No! That's what I am afraid about! I highly doubt Russia knows how to take care of a child! He hardly knows how to take care of himself!" That was the only thing that had convinced Lithuania to stay with him.

" But what about us? Did you see what he did to our room?" Latvia looked at him scared and frantic.  
" Um….nothing?"  
" Exactly! He didn't even touch it! He's plotting something! I know it! We're going to die!"

Lithuania stood there completely burdened by the others. They wanted to leave so bad before something creepy happens.

" Just calm down Latvia! He won't do anything! And we won't have to stay here for long ok? Like England said: we will only have to take care of him for a short amount of time! Two, maybe 3 days at most! We can handle a few days can we?"

His statement was followed with silence for thought, then hopeless looks on everybody.

They all know they couldn't.

Lithuania hung his head in defeat. " We're doomed.."

" We're back~! Are you guys done cooking dinner?"

Russia stepped into the kitchen and looked at the 3, who seemed to not be getting any work done.

" You guys should be cooking. Not talking, da? China is getting hungry! We wouldn't want him to wait long! Do we?" He looked up at the direction of china on his back, then at the Baltics for their reply.

They quickly shook their heads and talked all at once in different flustered replies.  
" No no of course not! We are almost done! Just give us a few more minutes and you two can eat!" Lithuania spoke over the others after their talking was done.

Russia gave him a big smile.

" Good! May I ask what you guys were talking about that was keeping you so busy?" He had wanted to talk to them too. They all seemed to be getting along just fine, but to the Baltics it seemed like a threat to them and they apologized.  
" N-nothing! Just nothing! Sorry Mr. Russia we'll finish making dinner right away!" Lithuania re assured him and turned back to the counter, going back preparing the meal. Latvia and Estonia did too so that they wouldn't have to look at him.

Russia looked confused, but giggled and smiled. They must want to work hard because they missed him so much.  
" Ok! Then we can talk during dinner! Me and China will be in the living room! Let us know when you are done."

" Yes sir.."

Russia turned around and left the huge kitchen of his, sitting down in his living room like he had said, setting the child down on the floor in front of him. He set China's back pack down next to that he came with. He was pretty sure there was something in there that the child would be able to play with while they wait for them to get done making dinner.

China stared at him patting his hands onto the ground repeatedly.

" Let's see…." He fished out something from the bag and pulled out a toy car.  
" Oh! Would you like to play with this?"

China smiled and nodded, then held his hands out to give it to him, sitting on the floor.

Russia laughed and handed it to him. The child wasted no time to start playing with it. He pushed it all over the floor, hunched over and immersed in the movable object he controlled with his hands,humming to himself.

Russia stared completely captivated by him. It seemed like a lot of fun! He had never really gotten the chance to play with toys when he was a kid.

" Hey! I want to play too!" China looked back up at him stopping his work. He heard him and crawled to his bag,reaching into it to retreive something. He pulled out another toy car and held it up to him, offering for Russia to join him in his fun.

" Pway wiff me aroo! It will be fun!"

Russia's eyes lit up. Nobody had ever offered to let him play with them!

" Da!" He cheered and took the toy in his hands, getting on the floor with him. He pushed it on the floor with his hands and knees, imitating the one next to him and making car noises to accompany his movements. The country was really enjoying himself, so much that he had seemed to lose notice of how strong his grip on the blue car toy was, and how hard he was pressing down on it. He looked over at China for just a moment and heard a snap.

" Hm..?" He sat up from his crouched over position looked at the car toy picking it up off of the floor and bringing it close to his confused face to see what was wrong with it. the wheel had apparently broken off.

China gasped and looked at him in complete horror, stopping his fun as well.

" Oh, the wheel has come off…" He picked it up and held it in his other hand, he smiled again trying to make light of the situation.

" Don't worry! I can fix it!" He told him with such assurance, convincing himself. He looked at the car again, then the wheel, and tried jamming it back onto the toy, but something else had snapped off in his hopeless attempt, making china whine more.

" You bwoke it aroo!" He pointed at him and started crying. Tears were streaming down his face at a fast down pour and he was shakily breathing between his sobs.

Russia looked down at him still smiling, seeming to have crushed the toy In his clenched hand in the midst of his anger at himself.

" Oh, but China! I didn't break it!" He pointed at Latvia who had just entered the dining room to start setting the table.

" Latvia was the one that broke it! I was just trying to play with it da? See? Look what he did!" He re-opened his fist to show him the now destroyed toy, rumpled in a heap of bent metal.

China cried more at the sight and looked over at Latvia in complete anguish.

" How couwd you!?"

" Wh-wh-what!? But I didn't do anything!" Latvia protested in complete disbelief as to what was just happening. How could he get blamed for something when he wasn't even there?

" Latvia why did you break his toy? That wasn't very nice of you! And you made poor little China cry!" Russia rose to his feet and threatened him with a polite smile.  
" You will make him feel better da?"

" I-I-I!- I didn't do it Mr. Russia!" He tried to defend himself some more hoping he would believe him.

" Come here Latvia! Take responsibility for what you did and apologize to little China." He motioned him over with his hand. Latvia had no choice but to obey him. He set the silver ware down on the table and took shaky steps over to them.

Once he was close enough to face both of them, Russia pointed at the sobbing child.

" Apologize to him da?"

" Yes sir…" He faced China this time and stuttered out an apology.

" I-I-I-I'm very sorry for breaking your toy China…" China looked at him with tears pouring down his face and sobbed more, making Latvia step back startled.

" N-No! Stop crying! I have already apologized!"

" Latvia, get him to stop crying, or you will start." Russia stared at him with a gentle smile and Latvia freaked out.

" But-But-! I have no idea how to!"

" Then you will find out fast, da?"

Latvia looked back and forwarth between Russia and China starting tear up himself and tremble uncontrollably.

Russia's face washed over with joy as he stared at him.

" Oh-! I have an idea!"

Latvia looked up at him with uneasiness. Russia's ideas were usually not good…not good at all..

* * *

" OK Latvia! You can come out now! Me and China are waiting for you~." Russia tried coaxing him back into the room, holding China's hand. His crying didn't seem to stop.

" But Mr. Russia! I really don't want to!"

Russia was getting frustrated at him. He really wanted China to stop crying.

" You will come out now da? Or I will come get you!"

" Ok ok!" He responded in a freaked out voice. He took a shaky breathe and stepped out of the hallway towards Russia and China, dressed as a pink bunny, ears, paws and all. A white ribbon was tied around his neck in the form of a bow tie, completing the outfit. Tears of embarrassment were in his eyes and he squeezed them shut not wanting to be in the situation he was. His rabbit paws were clenched to his face and made him look very vulnerable.

Russia giggled at the sight. He was right after all! It would look cute!

Latvia whimpered a little, standing in front of both of them with his shoulders hunched.

Russia pushed China in front of him gently, guiding him with a hand to his back.

" Look China~. Isn't he cute?"

China opened his eyes from crying so much and immediately stopped sobbing.

" Y-Y-yah…."

The child cautiously approached the other, then tugged at his costume. Latvia looked down at him, one of his rabbit ear dropped as he did. He really didn't like this…

Latvia rested a jittering 'paw' on the child's head, trying to comfort him like Russia had wanted him to.

China's voice changed from sadness to excitement as soon as he touched him.

" Tù bǎo bao! tù bǎo bao aroo!" He tugged more, his tears seeming to have stopped its flow.

Latvia sighed. At least it had worked. Now he can take this ridiculous costume off and-

" Do you want to play with the bunny?"

Latvia jumped startled at the idea and pulled his hand off of China's head.

" N-no! Please don't!"

" It is not up to you, it is up to China." He smiled at him then at China.

" Do you want to?"

China looked at Russia and nodded. But he wasn't smiling. He had wanted for him to smile…

" Latvia make China happy da?"

He looked at him terrified and nodded.

Russia laughed and patted his head, finding the small country even more adorable in the costume then he usually was.

" Oh Latvia~ So cute!"

" Cute aroo!" He tugged more at Latvia wanting to be picked up by him.

Latvia did, shaking even more, if that was even physically possible. What if he dropped him?

China was now close enough to his face to poke him and tug at the rabbit ears.

" See? He likes you~! You two will get along just fine!" He smiled at them.

" Y-yah, just fine.." Latvia agreed quietly, feeling his hair being pulled.

" China…please do not do that."

" Niet~! He can do whatever that he wants! Go right ahead!" Russia continued encouraging China's behavior.

China heard this and tugged at Latvia's hair more.

" Ah-!" For a child he sure can pull strong.

He giggled finally.

"Da! It worked! China is no longer sad!"

" Good! So does that mean I can wear my regular clothes now?" He asked eagerly.

"Niet of course not!" Russia said with a laugh giving him a strange look. Why should he? It was making China happy!

" But-! I did what you told me to! China is no longer crying Mr. Russia! See?" He held the kid up to his face, seeming to have forgotten all about his toy and was now sucking on his own hand.

"Da, he isn't. Let's keep it that way! And besides, this is what you get for breaking China's toy!"

"But I didn't break it to begin with!" His voice was strained with worry trying to prove his innocence.

" Oh but you did break it, da?" He asked with a tilt of his head and moved his hand to his head to crush his head down.

He froze then took back what he said.

" No no you're right! I broke it ok!? I'll play with China to make him feel better!" He held the kid to his chest in fear.

Russia nodded pleased and rested his hand by his side away from Latvia.

"I will go see if Estonia and Lithuania are done. You make China the happiest child in the world!" He smiled his innocent smile and turned towards the kitchen.

When he left Latvia sighed in relief, letting all of his fear and worry go in one breathe. He looked at China with a little interest. He never talked to him or met with him. Only when Russia was with the three and would talk to China, he would say hi to them and have small conversations with him and his allies, but that was all. There was this one time China had caught Russia pressing his head down and he defended him wondering if it had hurt him. Russia didn't think so at all but stopped doing it, but only that one time.

In the midst of his thought he felt something wet being wiped all over his cheek, his eyes widened.

"Gahh! China! Get your hand off of me! Please! You just had It in your mouth! Don't touch me with that!" He freaked completely freaked out.

He set the kid on the floor wiping furiously at his face with tears in disgust.

The child stood up and walked to his leg and hugged it.

"Tù bǎo bao!" He giggled some more.

He looked down at him and whined, but hugged him anyway, the soft paws of his costume gently touched his back.

When Russia came into the kitchen, the food was already done. Lithuania and Estonia were about to bring it into the dining room until they saw Russia come in.

" Oh! Russia, we were just about to set the table. What was all of that crying just now?" Lithuania asked feeling curious. He and Estonia had heard crying in the other room but assumed it was Latvia and discluded it. But they could be wrong…

"Oh it was nothing! Latvia has it all taken care of! Here, let me help da?" He held his hand out for him to hand over the plate of food. Lithuania slowly nodded.

"Of course Mr. Russia.." He gave it to him and Russia walked into the dining room with a happy hum, both plates in each hand.

Estonia looked at him then at Lithuania and sighed, bringing in the vodka and tea into the room after him, then he went to go get Latvia.

"Latvia? Where are you? We're ready to eat—" Estonia went into the living room hoping he was there and froze everything in his body mid stride at the sight he saw. Latvia was teaching China how to play 'paddy cake '….in a rabbit costume…and a pink one at that…what did he miss…?

He lifted his head up, the rabbit ears bobbed when he moved his head to him. His face went from slight nerve to shock embarrassment, the blood rushing to his face.

" Estonia I-!"

" What…!? Latvia!" He took his glasses off and wiped it off on his shirt, then put It back on his face, squinting his eyes to make sure if he was seeing clearly. Awkwardly enough, he was.

He spun around on his heels.

" I think I've seen enough. Bring China so that he can eat."

He sighed then stood up, carrying the infant in his arms who was repeatingly poking at his face.

" Ok…"

The rest of them were already at the table.

Lithuania looked over at Latvia and went confused.

" Um….why are you wearing that Latvia…?"

" So that China can be happy!" Russia answered for him.

Latvia looked completely miserable and embarrassed, his blush didn't seem to die down.

Russia held his hands out to him so that he would take China next.

"Give China to me da?"

Latvia nodded, more than happy to. He had enough babysitting for one day. He came over to him and gave him the infant. China looked at Russia and smiled.

" Nihao péngyǒu!"

Russia smiled back at him.

" Privet comrade!"

He then looked up, seeing that the 3 Baltics were sitting together across from him.

" Lithuania~!" He sing sunged.

Lithuania looked at him on edge.

" Y-yes sir?"

" Why aren't you sitting with me? You should sit next to Russia!"

" Oh…well of course…." He sighed closing his eyes and sitting up to move over to him. He had really wanted to sit next to the rest of the Baltics. He had felt safer there but at least Russia wouldn't stare as much since he would be next to him, not across from him.

When everybody had got themselves situated, they began to eat.

Russia was curious as to what they were eating, since he had never really had a taste for Lithuanian food.

" Lithuania~!" He sang his name again.

" What did the 3 of you make? It isn't poisoned is it? You wouldn't poison me da?" He looked at him sweetly holding his fork.

' Damnit! I should of thought of that!' Estonia thought to himself starting to get mad. It was a pretty clever idea..

" No of course not Mr. Russia!" He laughed a little nervously.

" Why would you think that?"

" Only a thought. But what is this?"

China seemed to be eating it happily,or making a mess,Russia couldnt tell which one.

"Well, we only made Cepelinai* Mr. Russia. I figured China would like it since it is similar to his food."

Russia nodded in understanding and smiled.

" BANG BANG BANG BANG-!"

He looked at China. He was stabbing his fork repeatedly into the food and smashing his hand on the plate making noise and shouting, for some.

Lithuania stared. Russia didn't do anything to stop him.

He cleared his throat and spoke up.

" Um..Mr. Russia?"

He looked over to him not seeming to be bothered by it.

" Da?"

" Aren't you going to stop China from doing that?"

" Why? It looks like he is having fun!"

" Yah…but doesn't it look dangerous to you? He is going to get himself hurt!" He became worried and stared at him. He could stab himself with the fork or something…

Russia looked at him and frowned. He wouldn't want China to get hurt,but in all honesty he didn't really know how to tell him not to.

" Lithuania should help da?"

He paused.

" Oh,ok.." He wasn't really sure how to either but he tried to anyway.

He took the childs fork away once he lifted it up to stab his food. It seemed to have gotten his attention and he looked at him.

" Um, China, that is dangerous. You cant do that or you will get hurt." He smiled kindly at him and wiped the mess off of his face thoroughly with a napkin.

" Mr. Russia will help you ok?" He gave the fork to Russia and Russia looked at him feeling unsure about himself. He shook his head and frowned pushing the fork back into Lithuania's hand.

" Niet! Lithuania needs to help China!"

He was about to protest, but closed his mouth and just did what he said, not wanting to start an argument with him.

He held the fork in his hand and took China into his lap, feeding him some of his food from his own plate.

Russia watched him with slight jealously and pouted.

Lithuania looked up at him.

" What's wrong ?"

He smiled at him.  
" You should feed Russia too da?"

His mouth was slacked a little at how childish the demand was. He looked very happy about the idea too..it wouldn't be good to make him sad.

He sighed.  
" Yes Mr Russia..but right after I feed China. Taking care of him is our first priority."

Russia cheered and nodded.

" Da ok!"

China bit down on the fork and Lithuania looked at him bringing his attention back onto the boy and fed him until he didn't want to eat anymore.

" I'm thiwrsty aroo!"

When he asked this,Russia immediatly stood up and offered him his vodka.

" Friends share da?"

China moved his hand towards the glass bottle and the Baltics bursted out into flustered pleas to get him away from it.

" No Mr. Russia! Do not feed China Vodka!" He held China far away from him to make sure he wouldn't touch any of it.

Russia blinked completely confused and held the bottle close against his chest.

" But I don't understand. Vodka is only Russian water…it should be ok to drink..?"

" Yes Mr. Russia, but Russian water is not good for kids! He isn't allowed to drink anything but milk, water, and juice!"

" I will go get him some." Estonia sighed wanting to help. He got up from the table and walked straight into the kitchen to retreive something for the infant country to drink.

Russia looked at Estonia as he left then back at Lithuania, taking sips of his clear alcohol and enjoying its warm burn.

Lithuania was busy cleaning the little kid up of any food that had fallen on his clothes.

" You are done feeding China da?"

" Yes.." He said slowly.

He smiled in glee.

" Then it is my turn next!"

His head snapped up,froze, then laughed nervously.

" Ok, I-I guess I can.." He stood up placing china down in his chair and faced Russia, reaching for his food and picking it up with his fork. He looked at Russia awkwardly and saw that he had his mouth open and his eyes closed, gripping the seat to the chair how a little kid would.

He sighed, then began feeding him. Russia made a face that caught his attention as he chewed,then swallowed it and grimaced.

" What? What's wrong?"

Russia opened his eyes and looked at him.

" It tastes bad. Next time you should stick to making my food, da?"

He looked at him with disappointment but nodded.

" Yes sir…sorry that you don't like it…" He didn't know why he was so offended by it.

Estonia came back into the room with a sippy cup full of milk and handed it to the little nation.

" Here you go China, hope that you like this better than Vodka." He glanced at Russia when he said Vodka for just a second and placed it into his hands.

" Xie xie!" He thanked him and started drinking it in Lithuania's lap.

Maybe if he drank milk he would get calmed down.

Russia smiled at everybody getting along so well. Latvia seemed to be the only quiet country in the room, weird enough, probably because he was still wearing the rabbit costume.

" Oh yah! And I have decided to invite my sisters over for dinner tommorow, so make sure you guys cook something really special ok?"

They all nodded towards him, not really excepting for his sisters to come over at such short notice but chose to stay quiet about it.

" Alright Mr. Russia we'll try…we will cook you're food tomorrow I guess…" Lithuania spoke for them and looked down at China.

Russia was on the edge of his seat.

"So how have you guys been?"

"Just fine.." Estonia mumbled pushing his glasses further up on his nose.

"Y-yah, fine.." Latvia agreed with him jittering in his seat.

"How have you been Mr. Russia?" Lithuania asked trying to be polite.

"Lonely." He responded bluntly.

It made the 3 freeze up.

"But it is ok now, because you guys will stay with me forever! You wont have to worry about leaving again!"

There was a heavy awkward silence amongst everybody as Russia's smile shone brightly on his face. He had looked so happy…

"WOW! Would you look at the time! It's almost 7:40! It's getting late Mr. Russia! China should really be in bed right now and we should really start cleaning up since everybody seems to be done eating!" He spoke with a loud attention grabbing frantic voice and checked his watch dramatically, looking at Russia with a big nervous smile, standing up out of his chair gripping the child in his hands.

Russia had bought it and looked at China in surprise.

" Da! You are completely right! We wouldn't want China to stay up too late! It will be bad for him!"

Latvia and Estonia saw what Lithuania was trying to do and nodded in agreement standing up as well and picking up their empty plates.

" Yah! You should send him to bed right away and let us clean up the table and the kitchen!" Estonia assisted Lithuania in his desperate attempt to distract Russia with China.

The tall country picked up Yao and cradled him in his arms with a gentle strong grip.

The child looked around and took his hand out of his mouth, yawning a little and holding his cup in a loose grip in his fingers.

" You guys can go ahead and clean! Me and China will get ready for bed!"

They all perked up with happiness.

" Yes Mr. Russia! You should really get some sleep since you have been working so hard!" Latvia said shyly taking the leftover food into the kitchen.

Russia smiled.

" How nice of my friends to care so much about me!"

Lithuania tensed up at this and didn't look back at him.

" Y-yes Mr. Russia.." He thought of them as friends…? It was honestly hard to believe and Lithuania tried to push it away, but couldn't help but wonder if that was the reason why he had felt so lonely and burdened when they left him.

Russia left them to clean and went to his room with a happy childish smile permanently planted on his face.  
" You will be staying with me China~. I don't like sleeping alone. And I know you don't either!" He patted his head as he set him standing on his bed.

China looked up at him with sparkling eyes and agreed with him.

" Stay wiff me Wussia! So that swender man wont get me!"

He chuckled.  
" Da of course! I will protect you."

China smiled up at him, and yawned yet again.

" No swender man aroo."

Russia ruffled his hair and started getting changed into his night clothes, doing the same for China, wearing white sleep wear.

Russia placed China under the covers and holding him close to him, thinking that both of them would fall asleep easily. But Russia wasn't tired. Neither was China.

" Wussia!" He whined and tugged on his hair to get his attention.

" Da?" He looked over to him wide awake.

" I can't sweep!"

He nodded slowly.

" Hmm….I can't sleep either! But we need to get our rest for tomorrow!"

" But I'm not tiwred!" He whined and stood up.

Russia frowned a little in discouragement.

How was he going to get him to sleep…?

He sighed and thought back to when he was a small country. When he couldn't sleep at night, Ukraine would sometimes lull him to sleep with a lullaby.

Russia smiled at the Idea.

" A lullaby huh..?"

China whined more wanting to leave the room but Russia pulled him close against his chest and hugged him, starting to call the Baltic state's names as obnoxiously as he could, beating America In it's tone and its annoyance.

The 3 of them sat up in bed trying to go asleep themselves and moaned.

They had wanted a break from both of the burdening children, why couldn't they just rest for a moment?

" LITHUANIA~~ ! WE NEED YOU NOW DA?"

" We're coming!" He shouted down the hall and opened the door to his dark room.

" What is it that you need Mr. Russia? Do you need tea?" He asked as polite as he could keeping the door knob clenched in his hand. The other two stayed close behind him half way into the room.

Russia shook his head and hugged China close against him like how somebody would hug a pillow, bringing his head under his chin.

" and China cannot sleep."

Lithuania stared.

" U-um…what do you want us to do about it..?"

Russia straightened up with a warm beggingful smile.

" I want you guys to sing a lullaby!"

" W-wh-what!? Why?" He asked confused. There were other ways to get them to sleep..why a lullaby?

" Because!" He whined and held China even closer to him.

" Me and China really can't sleep and we don't want slender man to come get us!"

China nodded and begged the 3 of them as well.

" Yah aroo! Pwease don't wet swender man get us!" Fearful tears started to bud in his eyes as he clenched his fists to his face, giving the Baltics a sad pleading look.

Russia, in a way, had copied him and did the same.

" A-awwww.." Lithuania stepped into the room and cooed at China, finding it to be adorable. He couldn't say no to that could he?

" Well, I guess one lullaby wouldn't hurt." He sighed and stood in front of the bed.

Latvia and Estonia followed behind him, not really comfortable at the idea but agreed.

" Y-Yah we'll do it.." Latvia stated standing on Lithuania's left.

" What would you want us to sing Mr. Russia? "

" Hmmm.." He tilted his head a little to the left then his face and voice brightened with an idea.

" A Russian one! A lullaby from me! " He would be more than happy to hear one from his childhood.

" I am sure it will put me and China to sleep just fine and keep slender man far away from us." He rested a hand on China's short slick brown hair and smiled at his 3 Baltic states.

Lithuania had a small frown on his face.

" Does it have to be in Russia?"

" Da! Of course it does! Or else it won't sound the same!" He replied really wanting it in Russian and nothing else.

" U-uh, ok, um..we will go pick a lullaby then…" He turned to Estonia and Latvia and got into small huddle.

Russia awaited them anxiously in joy.

He had mostly wanted Lithuania to sing it. One time he was walking past their room at night and heard him sing to Latvia when he wasn't able to go to sleep. After that he would frequently go to their room at night and sit outside of their door, listening to him sing, and pretending tha he was singing it for him.

" Ok, we're ready when you are." He announced turning back to the two children.

Ivan snuggled Yao in his arms and China stared at them with wide eyes patting Russia's arm.

" Ready!"

Lithuania nodded and took a deep intake of air, closing his eyes and started to sing in a low melodious voice, doing his best to pronounce the Russian words.

"Spi mladyenets, moi prekrasný,  
bayushki bayu,  
tikho smotrit myesyats yasný  
f kolýbyel tvayu.  
Stanu skazývat' ya skazki,  
pyesenki spayu,  
tý-zh dremli, zakrývshi glazki,  
bayushki bayu…"

Russia closed his eyes and smiled at the familiar tune as Lithuania sung, Estonia and Latvia did their best to harmonize the melody with their voices.

China stopped moving and listened, now having his attention.

Luthiania sung slow and gentle. His voice rippled through the air singing steadily and opening an eye every now and then to see if the two were falling asleep.

"Sim uznayesh, budit vremya,  
branoye zhityo,  
smyelo vdyenish nogu f stremya  
i vazmyosh ruzhyo.  
Ya sedeltse boyevoye  
sholkom razoshyu.  
Spi, ditya mayo radnoye,  
bayushki bayu. "

Estonia sung along with him in certain parts, swapping off with Latvia, then all 3 of them would sing in harmony.

"Bogatýr tý budish s vidu  
i kazak dushoi.  
Pravazhat' tibya ya výdu,  
tý makhnyosh rukoi.  
Skolko gorkikh slyoz ukradkoi  
ya f tu notsh pralyu!  
Spi, moi angel, tikho, sladko,  
bayushki bayu.

Bogatýr tý budish s vidu  
i kazak dushoi.  
Pravazhat' tibya ya výdu,  
tý makhnyosh rukoi.  
Skolko gorkikh slyoz ukradkoi  
ya f tu notsh pralyu!  
Spi, moi angel, tikho, sladko,  
bayushki bayu "

Lithuania paused from his lyrics and hummed along with his Baltic allies doing their best to lull them to sleep. So far it was working. China's head was bobbing, trying to stay awake but slowly failing to. Russia was layed back completely still and hugging the infant to his chest like a doll.

Lithuania smiled happily at the site and decided to sing the rest of the lullaby knowing that they were falling asleep.

"Stanu ya toskoi tomit'sya,  
byesutyeshno zhdat',  
stanu tselý dyen' molit'sya,  
po notsham gadat'.  
Stanu dumat', shto skutshayesh  
tý f tshuzhom krayu.  
Spi-zh, paka zabot nye znayesh,  
bayushki bayu.  
Dam tibye ya na darogu  
obrazok svyatoi,  
tý yevo, molyasya bogu,  
stav pyered saboi.  
Da, gotovyas v boi apasný,  
pomni mat' svayu.  
Spi, mladyenets, moi prekrasný,  
bayushki bayu."

China's head dropped against Ivan's chest and began breathing slow peaceful deep breathes.

" Bayu,Bayushki bayu…." Lithuania said it one more time to assure that they were asleep, letting his voice fade out along with the other two's humming. Then it was dead silent. Nothing could be heard but their gentle breathing.

Lithuania smiled at how innocent they both looked and pulled the covers of the bed over their bodies to make sure they wouldn't get cold, then laughed as quietly as possible.

" Labanakt Russia and China. Sleep well~."

-CHAPTER END-

* * *

(*Cepelinai : a potato-based dumpling dish made by Lithuania ( lithuania…you're food scares me like blue cake does Japan….e_o) )

Me: -passes out on the desk-

Jesus that was exhausting DX this one is pretty longer than the rest hm..?

America: Serves you right! That's what you get for updating so late!

Me: Don't worry! I have my motivation back for this thing! I'll update another chapter in a few days too! I promise!

America: -nods- Alright sounds good! You just let me know when the hero is able to show up again! –puts a cape on- Hell. YUS!

Me: Oh – and here are the English translations to the Lullaby that Lithuania and the Baltics sang! It Is called Bayuski bayu. It is a very pretty lullaby if you ask me ^^) :

Sleep, good boy, my beautiful,  
bayushki bayu,  
quietly the moon is looking  
into your cradle.

You will look like a hero  
and be a cossack deep in your heart.  
I will hurry to accompany you,  
you will just wave your hand.

How many secrete bitter tears  
will I shed that night!  
Sleep, my angel, calmly, sweetly,  
bayushki bayu.

I will die from longing,  
I will wait inconsolably,  
I will pray the whole day long,  
and at night I'll tell fortunes.

I will think that you are in trouble  
far away in a foreign land.  
Sleep now, as long as you don't know sorrows,  
bayushki bayu.

I will give you on your way  
a small holy icon,  
and when you pray to God, you'll  
put it right in front of you.

When preparing yourself for the dangerous fight  
please remember your mother.  
Sleep, good boy, my beautiful,  
bayushki bayu.

* Bayushki bayu is the russian expression to lull a child to sleep ^^)

Me: (There are many different translations but this one seems to be the one that is used most )

I don't know why but I can easily hear Lithuania sing this lullaby. It would go well with his voice. I also like this particular version of the song that sounds nice and subtle and it opens with a music box. I'm pretty sure I am not allowed to display it in the fanfiction but if you ask for It I'll PM it to song has a hetalia vid to it ^^)

-smiles- I think I did really good on this chapter and I'm really excited to see what you guys think! Feel free to review I hope you aren't too mad at me~! –heh heh- See yah next update! - goes on facebook to rp-

-KEYOTE MUGEN


	10. Chapter 10

Me: -drinking milk- Alright! Chapter 10! Yay~! - puts the milk away and throws confetti into the air-

America: Double digits bro! You've made progress! That means you have 5 chapters left until the story ends!

Me: Um, well..not really..

America: Hm? watchya mean not really?

Me: -laughs nervously- I kinda have to split the original chapter in two, so now there will be 16 chapters. But no worries! -smiles-

America: Alright! That's not too bad! But why does the commie get 3 chapters and I dont!? -frowns-

Russia: -appears out of no where- It is because I am better than you da?

Me: Oh hush I thought we talked about this! Both of you will have an equal amount of chapters!

America: Whatever! And what about Japan huh? He hasnt showed up in a while either!

Japan: -shows up out of no where as well- It is because I am too busy being a shut in..

Russia: Aww~. Why?

Japan: Because Keyote chan has made everybody dis like me...

Me: Oh please that's not true! -turns to le readers- everybody dont hate Japan just yet there is still more to the story as it digresses~!

Japan: That wont work..they will dislike me anyway. I am going to read manga in the dark now. Sumimasen. -bows and leaves-

Me: so does that mean you're not going to take care of China..? o ^ o;;)

Russia: -waves hand in the air- OH! I will! I will! Pick me! Da?

Me: -sighs- Enjoy the story, and please excuse bad capitalization grammer, I am using my Mac once more because my computer crashed. AGAIN.

* * *

When morning had come Russia had awoken with a perky attitude, more happier than he usually was.

He got dressed up neater and nicer than normal,wearing a white button up dress shirt, pink tie,and black pants,still keeping his pink scarf his sister made for him.  
He even made China wear something relativly cute and " formal ", which happened to be his panda hoodie. It fit perfectly on him, and it did look cute like he expected.

China,noticing that Russia was in such a great mood, made him happy as well and more energetic like yesterday. Being energetic and happy made him very talkative. He talked. Alot. Except everything he said was in Mandarin, not English. Or Russian.

Despite his unconprehensive chatter, Russia just nodded,smiled,and listened to him anyway. In the midst of cleaning his room, he glanced over to his now organized his desk clear of paper work and files. He picked up a picture frame off of his desk and beamed at it like it was a sunflower.

It was a picture of him and his sisters in the snow, smiling and being happy with each other.

China bumped into Russia's leg finishing his sentence and looking up at him.

He rested a heavy hand on his head and kneeled down to him holding the picture to his curious face.

" Look China! These are my sisters!"

The child leaned forward and stared at it,following his finger that pointed to the picture.

In the picture was Russia who had looked younger and was holding onto Ukraine's arm as Belarus was huddled close next to him.

" ooooh.."

Russia giggled. " You will be meeting them today! I cant wait for you to meet them!"

China childishly clapped his hands together and smiled.

" Da aroo!"

The country's smile brightened when he said 'da.'

" Da! Good china, ' aru'." He said the latter with a laugh trying to talk like him too.

The child kept laughing and said 'da' repeatedly with each tug of his white dress shirt.

Ivan continued to smile and checked his silver watch for the time.

" Hmmm...we should get the house ready before my sisters get here."

China nodded in agreement and said 'da' once more.

Russia fell silent to hear the Baltics hard at work,preparing for his sibling's arrival, but didn't hear anything at all. The house was dead silent. The three of them should be working right now. He would hate for the house to be unprepared. Then what will his sisters think of him? They wouldn't want to see him again! Or so Russia thought at least.

He released a light aggrivated sigh, then smiled mischeviously at China.

" China~! I have a job for you!"

* * *

Some where else in the house,the Baltic states were peacefully at rest in their room. They were pretty scared to even use their old room in the first place since it had been untouched when they left. They didn't even bother to clean any of the glass on the floor. If they did they felt like something terrible would happen to them, so they only touched their bed, and the floor. It had been long since they had slept so soundly like this. Maybe it was because they were sleeping together again instead of sleeping alone that made them so at peace. It was probably the reason why they had forgotten to wake up early and clean too.

While they were sleeping, China climbed onto the bed,using the bed sheets to squirm himself up. He looked at the three of them sound asleep. Not a single thing disturbed their deep steady breathes. He took a deep breathe of air,bent down,then lunged himself onto Lithuania's stomache knocking the air clean out of his body,then jumped on him like a trampoline.

" Withuania! Get up aroo! You need to be awake and hewlp!"

The country felt all the air escape out of his lungs and he shot up desperate for oxygen and an explanation as to what had just happened.

In the midst of Luthuania's panicked awakening China crawled over to Estonia and began poking his face in a very rude and forceful manner, then pushed Latvia off the edge of the bed,leaving all of three of them in a frantic mess.

" Wah! Latvia! What did you do!?"

" Who was touching my face!?"

" P-Please hurt Estonia first!"

" LATIVA!"

Estonia swiftly swiped his glasses off of their night stand and placed them onto his face,blinking constantly to get a hint of what was going on.

Who had woken them up so rudely!?

His vision cleared out only to see a small child sitting in front of everybody waiting for them to notice him.

A huge sigh of relief left his lips and he layed back down.

" Thank goodness. It's only China."

Lithuania and Latvia calmed down after him,sighing in relief as well.  
Latvia stood up from the floor dusting his self off as Lithuania held his stomache with his arms and leaned in towards the person that jumped on him.

" What are you here for China? Shouldn't you be with Russia?" He knew England had asked for him to watch China and take care of him, and not Russia, but the country had basically taken over the whole operation and there was nothing he could do to tell him other wise. If he did he would probably hurt his feelings by accident.

China pointed a finger at his face,standing across from him with a distance.

" Wussia said to wake you up because of his mei mei and jie jie."

Luthuania stared,blinked, then widened his eyes and jumped out of bed once he processed what he just said.

"AH! Russia's sisters are coming today! And we forgot to wake up early!" He freaked out and attempted to hurriedly get dressed. Russia was probably going to be mad for waking up so late in the morning.

The Baltic allies did the same after Lithuania. They had gotten dressed in record time, as if they were teenagers late for their bus. They were not as dressed up as Russia, but still dressed never less.

" I'm hungwee aroo!"

Lithuania felt tugging on his pants. He looked down from buttoning up his formal dress shirt.( he wanted to look nice for Belerus when she got there.)

" Ok ok! Follow us into the kitchen and we'll get you something!"

By the time the Baltics had gotten ready,Russia was already in the kitchen, waiting for them to enter it. He stood at the counter drinking his vodka like he would always do at every other meal he had.

He smiled when the four came into view. He looked at his subordinates. Then at China holding Lithuania's hand, feeling successful and clever of himself.

" Good job da?" He chuckled. " You got them all awake and ready under 10 minutes."

" Mhm!" He nodded proudly and gripped Lithuania's hand pointing at himself.

" Hungwee!" He began pulling his hand and jumping. The panda hood resting on his back bouncing as he did.

" Hungwee aroo! Food!"

Russia laughed once more and straightened up from leaning upon the counter top.

" Go get what China wants,da?"

The leading Baltic nodded and handed over the fretful child to Russia's arms and turning to the cabinets. He figured this was the best time to apoligize for waking up later than they were supposed to. He knew it upsetted him.

" Yes sir. We deeply apoligize for waking up late. We're not use to waking up this early like we used to and we were just so comfortable sleeping like that it just slipped our mind!"

He said all of this with a freindly smile,stopping his search for food to look back at him. Ever since they had left Russia they've slept in late in the morning. Sometimes they would wake up early at the normal time they would wake up when they were with Russia and wasnt able to go back to sleep because they were not with eachother. They had grown so used to being with eachother instead of alone.  
But of course they didnt tell each other this.

Even though they woke up late Russia was too happy to be upset about this and quickly forgave them.

" It is ok! But once everyone is done eating you have to clean everything,then when you are done with that you have to cook! I'll give you a list of food that I want you three to make. Oh-! And you have to make sure to water and tain my sunflowers and plants around the house and-!"

Russia rambled on happily on what he wanted them to do. It was a long, long, list of chores and pointless cleaning activities. So long and pointless to which Lithuania had stopped listening realizing that he wasnt going to remember anything he told him.

Despite this he nodded as he spoke and hummed an " mhm." every two demands to make it seem like he was keeping things in mind.

" Basically make everything is completely happy and make things seem at home! Do it for my sisters ok?"

He nodded one last time in understanding on what he wanted him to do.

" Yes Mr. Russia, I will make sure to make everything seem at home!"  
The other two nodded as well. Latvia was filling China's sippy cup with milk and Estonia was making toast.

" Da! Thank you! I can't wait for them to come over!"

" Here China, um..would you like some toast?" Estonia held out a tray of toast and butter. Latvia was right next to him holding his cup ready to give it to him.

He looked at him and tried to reach for it, fidgeting in Russia's arms. Russia set him down on the counter so he could eat and Estonia set the tray down and Latvia did the same. Once his food was placed in front of him China ate away happily.

Lativa watched Russia set his empty glass of vodka down and stuttered his sentence out nervously. " A-Are you hungry Mr. Russia?"

He shook his head no and hurriedly nudged the 3 out of the kitchen before they could make food of their own.

" Niet! I am fine, da? You guys should hurry up and clean before Ukraine and Belerus get here! They will come in a couple of hours so you should try to hurry.  
He gave them one last push out the entrance of the room and closed his eyes as he smiled.

" I will watch little China!"

' Aw..but we didnt even get to eat yet!' Latvia complained in his thoughts and looked back behind him.

Russia saw that they were still standing there and tilted his head at them.

" Do it now da?"

They all snapped out of their motionless gaze and hurriedly gave him flustered replies taking off into different parts of the house.

" Yes! Sorry! We'll do it right away!"

" Y-Y-Yah! Don't worry!"

Russia looked into his empty glass and sighed. His smile never seemed to have faded away.

" Hmm..." Russia checked the time and bit his lip in anxiety. The sound of crunching toast could be heard next to him.

" We have two hours...what are we going to do together in two hours China?"

China looked up at him with the sippy cup now in his were all over his face and the white part of his hoodie.

" Where's Japan?"

Russia's smile froze and he seemed to have stopped breathing. The question came out of nowhere. He got mad at the mere mention of his name.

" Your stupid excuse of a brother is not here right now China."

He pushed his own cup away and looked at the child's face, which was direly confused.

" Why nawt aroo?"

Russia, having the mentality of a child himself, did not know when to lie to him, or catch on that having Japan gone hurt his feelings, so he gave him a straight forward answer thinking it was ok to do so.

" Because Japan doesn't like you."

A heart broken look of complete distress appeared on his face. Tears began budding at the corners of his eyes like droplets of dew on grass.

" W-what!? But why?" He whined at him and slapped the counter with his hands.

Russia shrugged at this,not knowing the answer himself.

" I don't know China, maybe it is the same reason he left you."

As soon as he heard this he started crying. The idea seemed much too terrible for him to listen to.

Russia seemed completly confused at his reaction. Why did this make him so upset?

" What is wrong? Maybe if Japan would be more like me he would be a better brother to you!"

It was true. Russia had thought himself to be a good little brother as well as an older brother to his two sisters.

He would listen to whatever Ukraine would tell him to do and he loved her greatly for taking care of him when he was little.

Maybe if Japan treated China better, they would both have a family, and they both wouldn't have to be alone as much.

China cried louder, sounding exactly like a baby and loud enough for practically every Baltic to hear.

" Russia? What the heck is going on in here!? You didn't hurt China or anything did you?"

Estonia saw the scene displayed before his eyes and suddenly developed a rush of bravery. It was all over his face.

" Aha! Caught you! I swear! Every time I see you with China he's always crying! Now what on Earth have you done this time?"

He walked closer to the two, adjusting his glasses along the way. He had seen Russia make the child cry three times now!

The three times he had seen him Latvia and Lithuania was there to take care of the problem-but not this time! This time Estonia was going to do something about it!

' Oh no! I made China cry!'

" I-I didn't do anything da? It...! It was Lithuania that made little China cry! Not me! I would never hurt China!"

He put on an offended innocent face and tried to blame it on somebody like last time, which had worked,but the look on Estonia's face showed him that there was no way he was getting out of it this time around.

" Mr. Russia,nobody is in here! You and China have been sitting here alone by yourselves for at least five minutes! Now what did you tell him!?"

Russia squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head defiantly.

" I said nothing to make China cry or hurt his feelings!" He was on the brink of tears himself, ready to cry. The only thing that kept him together was the humiliating idea of crying in front of one of the Baltic's.

Estonia took a good three second loook at China as Russia replied back, noticing that his body was clean of any scars.

" Really? Well you did or said something! If you won't tell me then I will just ask him myself!"

" But he is crying too much! How is he supposed to talk if he is crying?"

Estonia huffed and quickly took China off the counter, holding him close to his chest,starting to calm him down.

He knew how to get somebody to stop crying. He would comfort Latvia any way he could when he would cry alone at night, or whenever he was by himself in general.

His emotions changed from frustration to care almost immediatly as he rubbed China's back. He spoke in a low voice, speaking in his native tongue,telling him to calm down and to stop crying.

Russia watched him starting to get a little peeved off that Estonia was using his language in his house, one of the rules that he knew good and well not to break, but now was not the time to adress it. It was succeeding at calming the child down and hushing his sobs.

His frown deepened the more he watched. How come nobody did that to him when ever he cried? Not even when he was little... well, there was nobody around him to comfort Russia when he was that age in the first place but still! He wanted somebody to comfort him when he cried!

Once Estonia had soothed China into trembling breathes and gulps of air, he pulled him apart just a little to see his face.

" Now," He sighed, his breathe brushing against China's brown hair. " Tell me what russia said to you. What did he say?"

He used a gentle freindly voice,also used with Latvia, which coaxed him into speaking.

Russia nervously bit his bottom lip preparing for the worst.

" He said-..."

"...Yes?"

" He said that Japan doesn't wike me and that he weft me aroo!" He blurted out and cried all over again.

Estonia let out a frustrated sigh and turned to his boss, glaring at him.

" Mr. Russia why would you tell a child something like that?"

" I-I was only answering his question!" He admitted then hid his nose and mouth under the safty of his scarf.

" But he's only a kid! You shouldn't tell him something that would make him cry!"

Russia's bottom lip trembled as he said this and sqeueezed his eyes shut wanting him to go away.

"I-I didn't mean to make him cry da? China is my friend! I would never hurt my friend! If I knew it would bring him tears I would have never of told him that!"

It was too late to stop the hot tears from running down his face. They escaped his weak grasp, and he didnt even bother hiding the fact that he was crying. He knew he wasn't supposed to cry in front of his allies because it showed weakness, but he couldn't help it. He really couldn't. He felt too bad about himself for making China cry like that.

Estonia cut off his yelling and stared. He didn't know wether he should be suprised at Russia's tears or not. He'd never seen him cry before. He also didn't know how to get him to stop. He didn't know him all that well to be comfortable to. So, he decided to get somebody who did.

Estonia held China's wailing head against his chest and asked for Russia to " wait here".

Russia didn't move as a reply and he left out of the room in search for Lithuania. He had known Russia longer than any of them.

" Lithuania! There you are!"

He looked up from his concentrated scrubbing of the hard wood floor. " Oh! Estonia! What is it?"

He held China out for him to take. In slight confusion, he did, and rose up from his knees.

" Why is China crying?"

" Russia said something to make China cry, and now Russia is crying. I've never seen him do this before so I don't know what to do. But You should go and see if he's ok." He took the rag from his hand and went over to the bucket of water on the floor.

" I will go ahead and clean for you."

" Oh...o-okay.."

Lithuania gave Estonia a worried,nervous glance before walking down the hall. Then he stared down at China.

What the heck happened? He was crying the hardest he'd ever seen him before! Even though he didn't do anything to make him cry he felt guilty about it and tried getting him to stop on his way to the kitchen.

He looked up from patting his back but didn't see the other country there like Estonia said he was.

" Russia...?" He couldn't hear anything else but China's bawling.

He walked around the room, then the dining room,then the living room. He still wasn't there. Finally he walked out to the back of the house and opened the door to his sun room. It was Russia's only place of comfort besides his sun flower field. During the winter he would put as many sunflowers as he could in here in a desperate attempt to keep them alive using artificial lighting. They wouldn't grow as well with aritificial light, but it still worked. It made Russia a bit more relaxed then normal during the winter and it kept him from drinking, which was good. When Russia was drunk it was like hell.

" Russia? I know you're in here! Please come out! You're worrying China and I both!"

He skimmed the room filled with various colors and types of flowers. The whole room was filled with the sweet aroma. He saw the movement of sunflower stalks and his eyes stopped on it. He sighed and approached him, moving the tall flowers out of the way so he could see the hurt Russian.

Russia was hugging his knees to his chest and was crying into his scarf like it were a pillow. He had on the most distressed teared face he had seen him wear ever since he was a child.

Lithuania's eyes widened in shock. He really was crying!

" Russia...? Are you ok?"

He didn't notice his presence until he spoke. He lifted his head up, hugging a sunflower to his body as if it were a teddy bear.

" Comrade..."

He heard the childish sorrow in his voice. His look dropped to one of sadness as well. He sat down across from him and brushed the sunflower pedals away from his soaked face to see him better.

" Russia? Why are you sad? You should be happy! You're sisters will be here in a while! You wouldn't want to worry them would you?"

" I know but-!" His sentence was interupted from sniffling. " I hurt my friend!"

Chian lifted his head up enough to peek at him. Before Lithuania could say anything Russia hung his head and continued talking.

" Why do I hurt every freind that I have? I always make people cry and make them scared of me..." More tears ran down his face.

" I don't mean it! I want my freinds to like me! How many times do I have to love somebody until they love me back? If they don't I should just crush them with my feelings so that they will understand da? My love will be my pipe! I will beat people with it until they finally feel something!" He finally gotten control of himself and gasped lightly at what he realized he said then buried his head into his arms.

" I...I am terrible...da?"

China was looking at him fully now,realizing how sad he seemed.

Lithuania pulled Russia into his arm that wasn't holding China and helled him too. He didnt have to say anything else to make him do that.  
All the country saw was that hurt lonely child in the snow from years ago.  
He was still the same as he was back then. No different then a hurt sobbing infant that needed to be cradled.  
Maybe that was what Russia's problem was. He didn't get a chance to be a child. He was always put through a harsh lifestyle, so by the time he was able to act like one, he was already grown up.  
Perhaps the same thing went for China as well..except he acted like the leader that the world needed him to be.

Yes, Russia scared him to death, but it were moments like these that made him want to tell the country that he was going to be ok. When he had seen him as a freind, not a boss.

" I don't think that about you Russia...I'm sure you can be very nice!"

Russia enjoyed the other's warm body holding his and felt security from him.

" Really...?"

" Yes really! You are a really strog nation with lots of freinds that like you, you're not terrible!"

" So,so, we are freinds da? Comrades?" He looked at him with such childish hope, how could he possibly say no to him?

" Of course we are friends!" He laughed.

" You said so yourself remember?"

The smile that Russia had on his face returned at last and he nodded a whole lot of times.

" Da! Of course I did! Because we are comrades! So we'll always be together,and you'll never leave me!"

His creepiness was slowly starting to return,which Lithuania laughed at nervously as a reply.

" Yah of course! That is what friends do! Stay with each other until the end!"

" Da, but there will be no end, only forever Lithuania..." His voice sounded ominous to him.

" Eh..." He looked scared now, but his smile didn't seem to falter. He wasn't being literal was he?  
The lost look in Russia's eye was back again as he zoned off and he swear he could see an evil aura appear around his body.

The child in Lithuania's lap broke the tension, thankfully. He tugged on Russia's scarf to get his attention.  
China was being so quite that the two had almost forgotten he was there.

" China!" Russia cheered and looked down at him.  
" Wussia? is it twue? Does Japan not wike me?" He spoke a sloppy pernounced sentence and looked at him with beggingful eyes.  
Lithuania looked at Russia, hoping he would redeem himself this time, then felt China being swiftly removed from his grasp and saw Russia hug him with both strength and tenderness in his arms.

" Niet! Everything I told you wasn't true! I was just mad at him da? I'm sure Japan loves you and you can see him very soon when he feels better! I'm so so sorry China! I didn't mean to make my freind cry!"

" Weally? So he misses me aroo?" He squirmed in his tight grip and looked up at him.  
" Da, of course he misses you! And he can't wait to take good care of you again!"

A wide smile spread across his face and he hugged him back as best as his small pudgy arms would allow him.

" I can't wait to see him aroo! I miss him too!"

Both Russia and Lithuania hid their empathy with their smiles. They all knew how Japan really felt about him and hoped he would change his mind soon so he could watch him again. Just so China could be happy. Still, they were relieved.

Russia wanted China's real happiness to return when he changed back. Not his fake convincing smile he would wear all of the time just so he wouldn't worry anybody.  
He was looking forward to that day.

Regaining his emotional strength, he wiped China's tears off of his face, and China tried to copy him and do the same back.

" Ha ha! Now that we have all forgiven each other, we should get back to cleaning the house, right?"

Lithuania asked with a small happy laugh seeing that everything was ok now.

Russia stood up out of his small sunflower 'feild' and nodded,

" Da! I should help too-,"

"No!" He stopped and corrected his self.

" I-I mean, you should really stick to watching China! If you clean then there will be nobody left to watch him! We will take care of the house ok?"

He knew it wasn't his house, but he had felt more comfortable with cleaning it with out Russia getting in the way.  
He wouldn't want him to break something on accident.

" Hm~!Ok! China and I will water my flowers then!"

Lithuania sighed an nodded.  
" Sounds good. I will get back to work now. Thank you." He smiled then left after patting both Russia and China's heads.

He felt re assured about the country, but was still a bit wary about what he said. ' keeping you forever.'

The sentence sent a shiver down his spine.  
His thoughts were abruptly interrupted by his phone ringing in his pocket, which he answered as he walked down the hall.

" Yes?"  
" Lithuania? It's me England. Is everything with China going ok? Is he hurt?"  
" Oh," Lithuania exclaimed followed with a laugh. " No, China is doing fine! Russia seems to be doing him fairly well with him! Alot better than I expected actually. Why what is it?"

" Oh, because Italy volunteered to watch him tommorow."  
" Tommorow?"  
" Yes, him and Germany will be picking him up tonight. I kind of figured that you guys would have trouble taking care of him, and Italy really wanted to help so..."

" Oh..." If Italy and Germany will be taking China, then that meant the Baltics wouldn't need to stay with Russia any more. They could leave like they had wanted.

" Russia wouldnt like that..." He sighed closing his eyes, keeping the phone loose in his hands.

" Well I'm sorry. I just assumed that since...-I can tell Italy to wait longer if you like."  
" No it's fine. They can pick him up tonight like you planned. I'll go ahead and let Russia know."  
" Alright then, thanks. I'll let Italy know as well."  
"Bye.."

Lithuania sighed once more and closed his phone shut after England said bye himself.  
Russia really wouldn't like this at all. If China left then that meant they would have no reason to stay anymore.  
To top it off now was really not the time to tell him. Especially when his sisters were coming so soon.  
He would hate to tell him and make him dissapointed. Or mad. How exactly would he react to news like this...?

" Lithuania! We really need you! Latvia is too short to clean the windows!"

" Alright coming!" He put his phone away.

This would have to wait. He could tell Russia later.

CHAPTER END

* * *

Me:Alright, and that's chapter 10! Sorry that there hasnt been enough Nihon for everybody lately, but trust me, he'll show up.

Lithuania: Yah, that's right everybody! I'm sure Japan will come out of isolation soon so that he will help us.  
Estonia: JAPAN! PLEASE! TAKE CHINA SO THAT WE CAN GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE WITH THIS CRAZY RUSSIAN!  
Latvia: He-he made me wear a bunny suit! And I didn't like it!  
Russia: Hm? What was that? Are you guys talking about how happy you are to be with me right now? - smiles-  
Baltics: Waaah! Y-YES! We are really enjoying our stay with you Mr. Russia!  
Lithuania: -desperate whisper- Help...!

Me: Heh heh, anyway..Im actually pretty lucky for me to still be able to type this w;;) my dad hates it when I uses his mac.  
Just remember that I stay up really late in the night to work on this for you ;_;)  
And I really appreciate the reviews you guys! Just when I came to spell check everything I hit 46~!  
^^)/ I'm glad everyone is enjoying this story.  
Oh, and if you need to ask something either ask in the reviews as a logged in user or PM me so I can reply back ok?  
Alright thanks guys! -skips off to go work on Chapter 11-

-KEYOTE MUGEN


End file.
